


For The Faithful

by Hermineuh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, prompt fill for kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh
Summary: Due to a water shortage on the Finalizer, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, had to shower among officers, stroomtroopers, and technicians alike. To Kylo's surprise, this unfortunate event headed toward something he did not foresee. Thanks to General Hux (and the convenient appearance of the enigmatic Matt, a radar technician), it all turned out for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first prompt fill for Kylux Hard Kinks:
> 
>  
> 
> _Hux never believed in the Force, but he grew up religious: he prayed to the Old Gods of Arkanis when he was a teenager, and it helped him through some hard times. When things get serious with Kylo, he can't help but associate Ren's Monster Cock TM with the giant marble cocks craved to praise the Arkanian fertility god. He wants to clean it and pour milk and honey over it, to worship it; Kylo's pride is very pleased. [Tantric sex may ensue.]_
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope I delivered ^o^
> 
> A big thank you to kyluxtrashcompactor who made this story readable (you're one hell of a beta reader! thank youuuuuu <3) and as always jesuisbetejesuispatissiere who is my personal cheerleader (tu es le meilleur Poudi du monde!)

Kylo Ren was not happy. To be honest, Kylo Ren usually was not a joyous fellow but right this very moment, he was _especially_ not happy.

For the past three standard weeks, he’d had to pacify a planet in the Unknown Region. Though, to call it a planet was to overestimate its size. A big rock, at best. However, Supreme Leader strongly believed in its geographical strategic importance which Kylo didn’t see, but it was not for him to think about, especially since he knew he didn’t have all the cards in hand. He only had to follow orders. The fact that General Hux had agreed with Supreme Leader and added some other justification during their meeting had angered Kylo a bit. Damn cocksucker. All talk. A big bag of ginger nothing.

However, Hux was not the reason why Kylo was unhappy. These three weeks were a succession of hunting down the local rebels, fighting against their many ambushes, and basically surviving a guerrilla. Of course, Kylo Ren successfully accomplished his mission though he already knew General Hux would complain about the time and resources needed to pacify the planet. He could already hear him yapping about stormtroopers’ training, and blah blah blah. Yet, that was not why Kylo Ren was standing in his ‘fresher, hands on his hips while having a furious starring contest with the water shower’s tap.

He had returned from the mission and was now smelly, sweaty, and all sorts of adjectives ending with ‘y’. Because of the high number of wounded soldiers, his Upsilon-class shuttle, as well as others, had been temporarily transformed into a med-bay. And while saving lives and healing wounds were important for mere mortals, Kylo did regret his post-mission clean-up. He usually held a small ritual that helped clear his mind while cleaning his body.

And now.

And now!

He turned the water shower’s tap once more, without any more success than the last three times. Then he pressed the buttons for the sonic shower. Nothing.

Useless and pathetic were the words that came to his mind. Maybe he could whisper them in General Hux’s ear next time he failed a mission. That didn’t happen often but it did from time to time. The general’s face would flush red but he would not say a single word because Kylo would know exactly when he ought to utter the insult, like during a meeting with Supreme Leader. He could already picture the general’s bright red cheekbones and constipated expression. Immediately, Kylo Ren was a little less unhappy.

He walked back to his bedroom and searched for his datapad. He would use General Hux’s refresher if he had to and for now his sole goal was to get rid of the mission’s putrid sweat. Once he found his datapad, he quickly looked through all the notifications. Most were useless to him. He did not care about the usual protocol reminders. However, he did check a message from the little lieutenant. The shaky one. Mitaka.

 

“To all officers on sector Alpha-73-A, the shower system is experiencing difficulties. Please do not use water or sonic shower in individual quarters until further notice. For your convenience, the communal refresher area located on sector Alpha-73-J is now authorized to officers on sector Alpha-73-A only. I repeat.”

 

Kylo turned his datapad off and sighed. Just his luck, really. He hesitated to put his clothes back on but the sheer smell of his armpits managed to make him wrinkle his nose. He gathered his pants, cloak, shirt, and threw them in the laundry basket. The droïds better bring them back clean before the end of zeta shift as Kylo had to present his report to Supreme Leader before the next day. Then, he went back to his ‘fresher and grabbed a towel and knotted it around his hips. The J zone was only two minutes walk from his quarters and considering it was currently delta shift, there was little to no risk of him running into General Hux and being charged with public indecency. Not that it would matter or that there would be consequences, but that meant an endless monologue by that very same general. Luckily, most of the officers were too afraid to comment or report back to their superior. As for the others, they wouldn’t care.

Kylo left his quarters and headed for the communal refresher room. On his way, he passed a stormtrooper patrol. The leader eyed him suspiciously, seemed to hesitate, then decided against any action. Once Kylo reached the shower area, he ignored the offended looks that two officers shot him while undressing in the locker room and headed straight for the showers. There were six semi-opened cubicles, three sonic and three water, and only one was currently occupied by a tall blonde woman.

 

“Captain,” he greeted Phasma while walking past her.

 

“Sir,” she replied a second later, after turning around.

 

Kylo went to the furthest booth on the left and hung his towel on a hook. The cubicle was a little small but then again, he couldn’t complain. Having water showers for officers, on a spaceship, was a privilege. Many troopers would give their kidney for some water.

He was not the one for indulging himself. He knew better. Indulging was not his way, his path. Nonetheless, he couldn’t keep a satisfied sigh from escaping his lips as the warm water hit his skull. He worked slowly through his neck, arms, armpit, stomach, washing away the filth. He shortly entertained the idea of rubbing one out but he didn’t want to give a show to others, especially the lackeys that served as officers for the First Order. If Hux had been around, maybe. After all, Kylo was certain Hux has never seen anything as impressive as his cock. For sure, Hux’s was a sad little twig that only got hard if the General shouted “Fire!” after a long and boring speech. Maybe Kylo should find some way to accidentally show Hux his massive dick; that was sure to humiliate him.

Too focused on Hux, Kylo hadn’t noticed a little amber light flashing before his eyes. Only when it turned red did he see it. Not knowing what that meant, he kept on washing his body, balls, legs, feet and finally shampooed his hair. However, when the light remained red all the warm water was replaced by a freezing cold spray.

 

“FUCKING HELL!” he screamed and heard some chuckles coming from the other cubicles.

 

He scrambled to the mixing valve and stopped the flow, his breath coming in short puffs. Not that he wasn’t used to cold showers, but it had caught him off guard. And now his mood was back to unhappy. Luckily, all the shampoo had been rinsed from his hair. He took his towel and left his booth, an officer eyeing him with a smile on his face.

 

“Someone didn’t pay attention to the light,” he snickered. “Are you a new recruit? Freshly transfered from the ground?”

 

Kylo did not like the officer’s tone one bit and already he felt the Force gather around him. The man must have felt it too because he seemed suddenly hesitant.

 

“Sir,” Phasma’s voice interrupted them. “I heard the general is looking for you.”

 

Kylo kept his gaze on the officer who looked more and more uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

 

“I’ll be in my quarters,” Kylo suddenly replied in a harsh voice, then wrapped the towel around his waist, ignoring the water drops falling from his hair and running down his body.

“I’ll let him know,” Phasma replied calmly.

 

Without any additional word, Kylo left the communal refresher area, only hearing the officer’s voice asking who he was and Phasma wondering in her usual tone if he really didn’t know.

The walk back to his quarters was tedious at best. He experienced first hand the cold air and floor of the Finalizer, having not dried himself before leaving the communal shower, and the durasteel beneath his feet was not the cleanest. Hux really did a sloppy job at keeping his ship as pristine as he wished.

Once in his bedroom, Kylo saw Hux’s message asking about the mission. He decided to reply in the most infuriating way and somewhat regretted he wouldn’t be next to Hux to feel his irritation radiate in waves. Maybe if he could stretch with the Force and reach him… Kylo shook his head. Despite being most amusing, torturing Hux was not his current priority. He wrote back a single word: “Completed.”. Then he dried the remaining moisture from his body and crawled onto his bed, not bothering with any clothes, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 

(***)

 

The day had been good so far. Really good, actually. Supreme Leader had been most pleased with his mission report, congratulating him in front of Hux, while two minutes later he explicitly stated his disappointment for Starkiller’s further delay. Oh, the emotions, that poured from Hux. Annoyance, irritation, jealousy, self-hatred. All this while keeping a straight face. Sometimes Kylo wasn’t sure if he was admiring him or resenting him for that ability.

As there was no further mission from Snoke for now, Kylo allowed himself some downtime. He went to his personal gym room and trained for hours until his muscles were sore. As the shower system on sector Alpha-73-A was still down, he headed straight to the communal refresher, still fully dressed and not even bothering to take soap or even a towel. As the shower area was now reserved for high-ranking officers, they were available to all as stated in Mitaka’s latest message.

The second Kylo stepped into the changing room, he sensed that very familiar presence, a delicate mixture of arrogance and condescendence with an underlying whiff of self-depreciation covered in better-than-thou. He only needed to turn around a row of lockers to spot Hux.

 

“General,” Kylo started loud enough to try and make Hux jump. “Are you ever going to repair this piece of junk you call a ship?” He walked until standing next to the general. “If you beg, maybe I’ll help you.”

“Ren.” Hux turned slowly, not looking surprised in any way, disappointing Kylo a little. He locked his gaze on the slit of Kylo’s mask. “I smelled a foul stench and here you are. I’m glad and relieved for my sense of smell to see you found the communal refresher.”

 

Kylo narrowed his eyes, but couldn’t help a little smirk. Hux’s comeback was good. However, before Kylo could retort, the general made a gesture.

 

“Well it doesn’t really matter anyway. The problem has spread and now even this shower is out of order,” Hux explained and Kylo could sense his annoyance at admitting his own ship wasn’t fully functioning. “We have to use the communal refresher area on sector Alpha-72-J, one deck below. I hope you don’t mind sharing with troopers because there won’t be any privileges until the system is repaired.”

 

Kylo hesitated, which Hux most likely interpreted as Ren being reluctant to shower with troopers. He was so wrong. Kylo didn’t mind. However he had a hard time imagining Hux doing the same.

 

“Will you shower there too?” Kylo asked.

Hux snorted. “Obviously. Didn’t you hear what I just said? No privileges. That includes me and you, Lord Ren.” The title was spat like an insult. It was something Hux tended to do when they were alone, use sarcasm or even irony, but always remained entirely professional if even one person was in hearing distance. Kylo had been this close to strangling the general but Supreme Leader’s warning voice invariably rang in his ears. They had to make this work.

“Showering with your minions,” Kylo sneered. “Is that a wet dream of yours, General?”

 

Kylo knew he had crossed a line but seeing Hux’s mouth open and his cheekbones flush pink, making his freckles stand out, was delicious. Suddenly, Kylo felt the wave of Hux’s anger hit him, followed by hatred in which he wallowed. Kylo really enjoyed rilling Hux up like this. However, the next moment, Hux deflated and the flare was now replaced by tiredness. A big and deep hole of lassitude that alarmed Kylo.

 

“Whatever, Ren.” Hux held a sigh before shaking his head. “Just… just go wash on sector Alpha-72-J and don’t try to open your shower, water or sonic,” he said in a low voice.

 

Kylo didn’t even turn when Hux left the room. He felt frozen, couldn’t move his legs, not understanding what had just happened. Normally the general would have retorted something witty or attempt to prove Kylo wrong with a lengthy explanation. Not deflate like he did. If Kylo didn’t know better, he would have felt distressed. Instead, he gathered his coolness, breathing in, exhaling slowly. When he felt better, he grabbed his lightsaber and slashed one locker simply because he could. He left the smoldering pile on the floor and headed straight for his quarters. He wouldn’t shower just yet. He was not upset, he reasoned. He was just tired and blamed Hux’s mood.

 

(***)

 

The very next shift had Kylo up before his usual time. He had to be honest with himself— he reeked like an old and useless bantha. The night had been filled with bad dreams and he suspected the Light had something to do with it. He had woken up half a dozen times covered in sweat, his insides tied in a knot as if he had had an anxiety attack.

Not feeling like walking barefoot and displaying his body to all troopers he’d meet, he put on simple sweatpants and white tank top. Not forgetting his shampoo, shower gel and towel, he headed for the lower deck. He easily reached the communal refresher which was luckily mostly empty as the alpha shift hadn’t yet started.

He took his clothes off and entered the shower room. Kylo felt instantly disappointed. There was no cubicle and only sonic showers lined up against the walls. His towel would be useless, as well as his gel and shampoo. He left them all on the pile of his clothes and headed for the first shower. As it seemed today wouldn’t be his day, he heard two voices in the changing room and soon a man and woman were showering opposite to him. He pointedly ignored them, though it was difficult to not overhear their conversation. Apparently the man was scared about his deployment and the woman was trying to comfort him.

 

“If you’re lucky, you’ll be with Captain Phasma. Her mission success rates are super-high,” she said while turning the shower on.

“If only…” the man sighed. “I’ll be with Captain Estid.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah…” the man sighed again, turning for the sonic to scrub his back. “At least Ren isn’t scheduled to come with us. I heard KJ-5403 say his Upsilon is not planned for take off any time soon.

“Lucky you!”

 

They laughed but the man stopped when his gaze crossed Kylo’s, who wasn’t moving, standing still and tall and eyeing the trooper. It could have been impressive were he not totally naked and his hair moving in all directions because of the sonic shower. To his surprise, the man’s eyes traveled lower until they fell on his cock.

 

“Damn…” the trooper whispered before his eyes darted to Kylo’s face. “You lucky bastard!” he exclaimed with a wide smile.

 

Kylo, however, did not smile. He knew he was impressive. He didn’t need the validation of cannon fodder.

 

“1678!” the woman said while elbowing him in the ribs. “You seriously need to stop comparing sizes. It’s ridiculous.”

“Come on,” the trooper protested. “I’m just giving the man a compliment! You wouldn’t understand, you’re a woman.”

“Urgh!” she grunted. “You can be such a jerk sometimes!” She stopped her sonic and turned to face him. “I hope you’ll get deployed with Kylo Ren!” The trooper gasped loudly. “That’ll teach you!” He gasped again, louder.

“You can’t say that!” He stopped his own shower. “You know my religion!” He ran after her and all Kylo could hear before he disappeared in the changing room was “If it happens and I die, you’ll have my blood on your hands!”

 

Instead of feeling insulted, Kylo allowed a smirk. He knew people talk and he did not give a single kriff about it. However, using his name as a threat, that was slightly funny to him.

He finished washing himself, put his clothes back on and headed back to his quarters where several messages were addressed to him. One from Mitaka reminding everyone about the shower issue and that no one should try to open either the sonic nor the water tap in the defective areas. One from Hux explaining in detail why that would hinder the repairs. After reading Hux’s message, Kylo put his datapad down, entered his bathroom and checked his sonic, then his water shower. They still weren’t working. Then he returned to his bedroom and took a glance at the last note, directly addressed to him by Supreme Leader. He was to remain on the Finalizer and train for a new mission that involved difficult weather conditions: strong winds and heavy rain. Without wasting a second, Kylo wrote to Hux to let him know he’ll kill anyone who would set foot in the special training room.

The Finalizer was the most well-equipped ship of the First Order. It even had a vast room for training purposes only that could re-create almost any existing weather conditions on habitable planets of the galaxy. Some say the idea came from Brendol Hux, who died before seeing his plan come to reality. It was now the preferred room of Captain Phasma, who liked to train her troops there before going on a difficult mission. That might explain her exceptionally high success rate.

At Kylo’s prediction, Hux’s reply came a mere two minutes later.

 

“Book the room yourself! I’m not your lackey!”

 

Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle. Nonetheless, he booked the room for the next three days straight. He wouldn’t need to write a note; anyone seeing his name wouldn’t dare say a single word. That is, except for Hux. Strangely, Hux was one of the very few persons aboard this ship that never showed any sign of fear. It was thrilling if he was being honest. They both knew Kylo could kill Hux in a blink of an eye but that never changed anything for the General, who still acted haughty and confident.

He then changed into his usual training gear, everything but the cowl, and headed to the room. He had work to do and Supreme Leader’s orders could change the next minute. Kylo hated to go on a mission unprepared.

The moment he set foot in the room after setting the weather conditions for the duration, Kylo did not eat, drink, or even notice the time that passed. His only focus was to be able to fight under heavy rain with strong wind, as Snoke had told him. Despite aching muscles, shortness of breath, and a mixture of sweat and rain that stuck to his clothes and skin, he wanted to continue his training. He felt unsure of his abilities and that wouldn’t fly in a real combat. But fighting was not only a question of striking his enemies down. It was also a question of balance, stances and taking his surroundings into account. Today, that was what he did. Tomorrow, he’d have to bring some training droïds, though they’d never accurately reproduce the skills of a great fighter. At least that’d help him a bit.

When Kylo left the room, he went back to his quarters and changed back into his sweatpants and tank top. He checked his datapad, got rid of the many messages coming from Hux and his minions that weren’t addressed to him personally. He only read the one from Mitaka about the shower repairs that was only a reminder to not open the taps, sonic or water, in personal quarters.

Before leaving for the communal refresher area, Kylo hung his clothes in his own ‘fresher in the hopes of drying them off before alpha shift. He engaged the blow dry, hesitated one second before opening the water taps, shook his head when nothing happened, then left his room.

To his great annoyance, the communal refresher area was overcrowded and only the feeling of sweat on his skin made him stay. A few people looked at him strangely, which wasn’t all that surprising as he was taller than most. There weren’t any familiar faces, meaning most of them weren’t officers but troopers or technicians. That was just as he suspected. Long speeches about being equals but in the end, officers wouldn’t mingle with underlings.

He took his clothes off and stepped in line. There was no hurry, no meeting planned with anyone, so he could take his time. He closed his eyes.

Around him the conversations were about everything and nothing. Slowly, he let his mind wander into a state of meditation. This was rather unusual for Kylo. He tended to surround himself in silence whenever he meditated. However, here, the voices and chatters lulled him into that perfect state. He could even feel the Force stretch and make him hyper-aware of all the living things on the ship. Perhaps it was also an aftermath of his training.

He felt at peace.

That was until he heard a bark of laughter coming from the shower room. The line was moving slowly and about ten troopers were waiting for their turn to clean up before Kylo. Somehow he recognised the voice.

 

“I swear it’s true!” the man said, followed immediately by several people laughing and booing.

“You can’t be serious,” another man said.

“It’s a charm, I’m telling ‘ya!”

“It’s his religion,” a female voice Kylo also recognised said. “He’s dead set on it.”

“I was deployed with Estid!” the man insisted. “No one died!” He pressed.

 

That must have been a decisive argument as several gasps were heard and most people in the room were now silent.

 

“I swear it worked.”

“A big dick is not a lucky charm,” a voice countered.

 

Kylo suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

 

“Of course not. But it was unusual. I never saw the guy before in my life. And yeah, his cock is monstrous. But I swear, that many strange things happening in a short time? It’s a sign,” the man argued.

 

So it was definitely about Kylo’s dick.

 

“What was the name of the guy?” a woman asked.

“Dunno.”

“He was tall, large, muscular and had non-regulation length black hair,” the familiar woman’s voice said.

“So, what, a tech?” another woman suggested

 

Kylo hesitated, thinking of turning around and washing somewhere else. Even if it had to be in the hangar bay.

 

“Most likely. They sure can get away with anything,” the man grumbled.

 

Around him, Kylo felt gazes on his head, shoulders, and cock. A few cleared their throats.

 

“Oh! That’s him! That’s the guy!”

 

Kylo sighed but did not move otherwise, simply opening his eyes. There was now a small crowd around him, either eyeing him suspiciously or straight out admiring his manhood. Whispers rose, mostly to agree with the trooper. He was hung.

 

“Hey buddy, what’s your name?” the man asked while making his way through the other stormtroopers and technicians.

 

Really, Kylo didn’t want them to know who he was. If this whole religious nonsense went loose, how many of these people would came up to him to worship him? He hesitated. Worship wasn’t so bad, he thought, imagining the troopers trying to touch a piece of fabric from his cowl, murmuring praises as he walked down the hallways of the Finalizer, being ready to die for him. A chill ran along his back. No. He forced himself out of this reverie. It was the Dark Side talking. He had to resist falling too deep. He had to walk the thin line between Light and Dark.

 

“Hey, dude? Do you hear me?” the man repeated.

“Matt,” Kylo blurted without thinking though it felt like someone pushed it out of him.

“Matt? You’re a technician?”

 

Kylo shrugged, at a loss as to why he said that, what urged him to answer with that name.

 

“Anyway, thanks man,” the other man continued. “You were my lucky charm!” He gently slapped Kylo’s biceps but was met with an angry glare.

 

Some whispers started all around them again and if Kylo liked the attention, he wasn’t comfortable being on display like this, unlike the general. He wasn’t anything like the general!

 

“Hey, guys, come on, let the man shower first,” the trooper said. “That’s the least we can do.”

 

Some half-hearted protests arose but most of the crowd agreed and parted to let Kylo through. _Okay, maybe getting the attention wasn’t so bad,_ he thought. He went for the first available shower and immediately started to wash the sweat off. However, after several seconds, he started to notice the whispers and intentional glances at his anatomy.

 

“Privacy,” he demanded after shooting a glance at the onlookers.

 

Most of them scrambled away but a handful remained and he could still feel the gazes on his body. He guessed it was a small price to pay for not waiting half an hour to shower, even if only sonic.

He cleaned himself as quickly as he could and five minutes later he was getting dressed to get back to his quarters, some words of gratitude thrown at him by, what he supposed, the same stormtroopers that were garrisoned with his new fan.

As everything else on this ship, like rumours and stormtroopers’ lives, it would end soon, Kylo suspected.

 

(***)

 

Kylo’s night was anything but restful. He had turned over and over, woken up several times covered in sweat, and the only things he could remember from his nightmares were the cold of snow and heat of molten stone. The meaning of it was just in front of him, he could feel it, like a word on the tip of his tongue, but still out of reach.

It was the second night in a row where his dreams were filled with anger and fear and he couldn’t make sense of it. He would have to meditate to understand but first was Supreme Leader’s mission. To his disappointment, Snoke did not give any precise directions or timeline. Which meant Kylo had to continue his training without direction. Today, he’d dial the wind and rain to a higher setting in order to improve his stance but also fight some training droïds.

As he removed the covers from his bed, he felt sticky and smelly from his sweaty night. Despite not really wanting to be ogled by troopers, technicians and officers alike, he still had to wash himself. Well, chances were, yesterday’s strange hype had died. And as he was again up before the alpha shift, maybe there’d be less people.

He hurried to put his clothes on and go to the communal refresher. On the way there, he chastised himself for not checking his datapad for any message from the cowering lieutenant. Perhaps the showers were repaired. Too late now. He was only a few meters from the entrance.

The ‘fresher’s changing room looked mostly empty, to Kylo’s satisfaction. He decided to undress on the left rows of lockers but immediately turned around when he spotted the skinny back of a red head he knew too well. Why the Force didn’t warn him General Hux was also there was strange. He hurried to the right side and let his heartbeat slow. He really did not want to talk to Hux now, especially if it was about regulation and unsubmitted expenses. Like Kylo actually bought anything!

Kylo opened the first available locker and threw his clothes in, not paying the slightest attention to those around him. Then he headed for the showers, not turning to see if the general was still there. He forced himself to focus on his mission, predict what difficulties he would face with the little information provided by Snoke. He really did not want to look back to get a glimpse of Hux’s shoulders. Freckled shoulders? he thought. There were definitely freckles, he decided. He shook his head. Mission! Not shoulders, he chastised himself.

 

“Hey, Matt!” someone shouted, making him shift on his feet to look at the intruder.

 

It was a man Kylo hadn’t seen before. Or perhaps he had. He couldn’t remember all of Hux’s minions on this ship. However, he clearly recognised the green eyes that were fixated on him.

 

“Glad you’re here, man,” the unknown human continued. “I have to fix the air conditioning on level minus 3 and let me tell ‘ya, if I don’t do it today, the guys are gonna hang me by my balls!” He gave a curt laugh before opening his own sonic shower. “Now that I saw...you,” he emphasized the last word, “I’m sure I’ll get it done in no time!”

 

Behind him, General Hux had not moved a finger, stuck in the middle of putting on his large belt. His gaze was still on Kylo and the little flutter of his eyelids let Kylo believe he forced himself to keep his glance leveled. Even Kylo dared not look away, feeling his own shoulder being scrubbed raw by the sonic shower. Finally, Hux turned around, though Kylo felt his eyes on his body right before he did.

Once Hux left the changing room, Kylo allowed a long exhale. At least now the general knew Kylo followed orders, at least some of them, and showered with the rest of the fleet as indicated in the messages. Though he had to admit he was surprised to see him there too. Kylo was certain Hux would have used some other refresher, a private one he had built in the Finalizer and unknown to all the commoners. Hux seemed like the type of guy to add secret rooms here and there for his convenience. Kylo grunted. Well done, he thought, as paranoid ideas about hidden passages from Hux’s room to his bloomed in his mind.

Kylo finished to clean himself, growled at several men and women who kept on looking at his dick that made it clear the hype wasn’t over just yet, got dressed, went to his quarters, changed into his fighting gear and took several droïds to the training room. On his way, he may have scared several stormtroopers patrols and unfortunate officers that didn’t scatter fast enough. He really didn’t care. They could tattle to Hux if they wanted, Kylo wouldn’t be bothered.

Once in the room, he programmed the weather to “Typhoon” setting and freed the droïds. He had work to do and thinking about Hux wouldn’t do him any good. When the artificially created wind started to blow, Kylo lit his saber and began with easy maneuvers, moving his arm around. Only when the water drizzled and the wind got more intense did he face the droïds. His real training would start now.

Kylo knew he’d overdone it when three hours in he was already out of breath. Perhaps fighting and trying to keep his stance in 120km/h winds was too much for him. The water was falling thick and fast from the pipes overhead and never before had Kylo been so grateful for his helmet. But he had to soldier on and the more he struggled and suffered, the more the Dark Side would grant him power. So he kept on deflecting shots from the droïds, slipping but not cutting his own legs with his lightsaber, trying to maintain his posture, getting up every time he fell, hissing in pain when he didn’t manage to block a blaster shot fast enough with the Force. As his pain grew, his determination and power increased. His shoulders hurt. His forearms hurt. His lungs hurt. His legs hurt. He inhaled more water than air but he knew it was all worth it. Also, he had had worse so he soldiered on.

Kylo was about to master a neat trick: by using the Force to stop his fall, he could counterattack and propel himself to his enemy. Just when he finished another try, the water stopped falling down and only the wind kept on blowing. He allowed himself to gather a few deep breaths and headed to the console. Something must have gone wrong and he would need to restart the program. Though, despite his many tries, no artificial rain appeared from the ceiling. Instead, the training room’s door opened, immediately stopping the wind turbines.

 

“Ren!”

 

Kylo turned in a whirlwind of drenched cloak and clothes, recognizing this voice amongst millions.

 

“General,” Kylo retorted. “Did you interrupt my training? What is the meaning of this?”

 

Hux looked around, his face showing nothing but disdain and silent judgment.

 

“I did, yes. For the simple reason that there is a water shortage on the Finalizer, as you would know if you read your messages or answered your comlink,” the general chided. “Obviously, this is all beneath you. Didn’t your mystical power warn you?” he continued in that clipped tone of his that grated Kylo’s nerves.

“I don’t care about your little ship nor its issues,” Kylo countered, his voice as calm as he could manage, knowing very well that would anger Hux more than a tantrum. “I thought it was your job to keep it going. Another failure, perhaps?”

“Ren…” Hux hissed as warning.

“Supreme Leader won’t be pleased to hear that,” Kylo tutted. “Especially if your ineptitude to fix problems  hinders my training.”

To his satisfaction, Kylo noticed Hux’s jaw muscles clench. “If you require training in a room for stormtroopers,” Hux hissed, “maybe you’re not worth the title of Master of the Knights of Ren.” Kylo’s hand tightened around his saber’s hilt, the sound unmistakable and loud. It didn’t stop Hux from continuing. “Perhaps I could give you a word of advice or two, considering I enhanced the trooper program myself.” Hux stopped immediately when he heard the crackle and sputter of Kylo’s lightsaber.

“Turn. It. Back. On.”

Hux shook his head. “I can’t. You’ll have to find another way to train,” he replied, maintaining a level gaze despite Kylo’s obvious threat.

 

They kept silent for several seconds. Kylo had nothing to say. He knew the general wouldn’t interrupt him without reason but it seemed to him that Hux was waiting for some sort of protest or retort. It never came.

 

“Very well,” Hux finally said and turned on his heel to leave Kylo behind.

 

The moment the door closed behind Hux, Kylo threw his ignited saber across the room in a roar. He just couldn’t deal with Hux anymore. The man angered him as much as he amused him, making conflicted emotions rise inside him and not knowing how to deal with them. If only he could just kill Hux and be done with him. Supreme Leader would appoint another general to the Finalizer, hence making Kylo’s life much easier. No such luck, though. Hux was useful to the First Order. He was the poster boy, untouchable as long as he was protected by Snoke.

Kylo took a deep breath, then exhaled. Another. And again. Until he felt more balanced.

In a walk of shame, he went and picked up his lightsaber that partially scorched the wall and floor of the room. Then, he went back to the console and programmed for stronger wind. If he couldn’t use water, at least air was still available. On second thought, he set the program to “strong typhoon” and when he slipped, he knew he had made the right choice. Buried in pain while training was the best way to forget Hux’s arrogant glare.

 

(***)

 

On third thought, Kylo overdid it. Again. He lost count of his many falls, slips of his lightsaber, and times he ended crushed against the furthest wall of the room by the power of the typhoon.

His concentration was lacking and he was in dire need of meditation. After the shower, he had decided, he could spare at least two hours.

On his way to the ‘fresher, once out of the officer’s area, he noticed the looks sent his way as well as the whispers. Though he wasn’t wearing his fighting gear that usually caused this reaction, he somewhat wondered if people finally knew he was not “Matt” but Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. However, when a woman, a huge smile on her lips, turned and ran (something strictly forbidden by Hux), he suspected something fishy. People never smiled at him. Ran, yes. Never smiled. Only Hux, but that was more of a smirk to mock Kylo when he failed a mission. Definitely not a smile, then.

He pointedly avoided the left row of lockers, not wanting to face Hux for the third time, and immediately shed his clothes. Like the day before, the communal refresher was crowded. Over-crowded even.

 

“There he is,” he heard a woman whisper.

“Really? You believe that nonsense?” another woman said.

 

Kylo sighed.

 

“Back home, we worshipped gods for good luck,” she explained.

“Gods,” the other woman retorted. “Not dicks.”

“I don’t care, it’s working,” she insisted.

“That’s true,” another voice, male, said. “I saw him this morning and nothing bad happened today.”

“Kriffing hell, you’ve all lost your damn minds,” the woman muttered.

“Look,” a fourth voice started “it’s okay if you don’t believe, but truth is, a lot of us have different faiths and it worked. If you believe, it works.”

 

Many around Kylo hummed in agreement, himself disbelieving that his own cock was revered by some.

 

“Come on, let him through,” the first woman said. “Come on, Matt,” she insisted as she showed him the way to the showers. “Sorry, buddy,” she continued. “It must feel weird for you, but…” she stopped, her eyes rising from the ground to his dick. “It’s just so damn thick!” she exclaimed. “Just like the Lyes Stone back home. I said my prayers and I wasn’t killed today. Thank you, Matt.”

 

Kylo grunted, not able to respond, still lost in his skepticism and unsure if, in the end, it wasn’t a big joke.

 

He showered as fast as he could and ignored all the others that walked in front of him. At some point, he felt as if someone knelt before him and bowed. It had to be a joke. All of it. Or else, it meant he had not woken up yet and it was all a dream.

Once done, he hurried back to the changing room, got his clothes back on and left the communal ‘fresher only to stop abruptly in his tracks. In the entrance, standing tall and proud: General Hux.

 

“General,” Kylo hesitated, more and more confused.

“What is your name?” Hux immediately asked.

“Err…”

“Matt,” a man Kylo hadn’t seen behind Hux’s back said, that very same man because of whom all this nonsense had started.

“Matt,” Kylo repeated, sure Hux would strike him with his gloved hands.

“Matt,” Hux also repeated. “What is your designation?”

Kylo opened his mouth and squinted. Hux couldn’t be serious. “I’m Matt…” he answered.

“Yes, I know,” Hux snorted.

“He’s a technician,” the trooper informed.

“Technician?” Hux repeated.

“I’m a radar technician,” Kylo clarified, making Hux squint just a little.

Silence fell, and Hux kept his eyes on Kylo. “Well, Matt. You have caused some trouble,” the general finally said. “However, due to certain circumstances, you are now ordered to use this communal refresher area at the end of each zeta shift and end of each delta shift.”

Kylo frowned. “I can’t,” he refused.

“And why is that?”

“I have work to do.” This was possibly Kylo’s worst answer ever. Even when, in another life, his mother had caught him playing with X-wings using the Force and he had said it was Chewie’s doing.

“Well then, arrange your work to match this order,” Hux decreed. “Shower end of zeta shift and end of delta shift. Am I understood?”

This couldn’t be happening. This just couldn’t be happening! “Err… yes,” Kylo mumbled.

“Yes?”

“Yes, General?” Kylo replied louder, and couldn’t help the interrogative lilt. Hux squinted harder.

“Good,” Hux concluded and left the area in long strides, hands clasped behind his back.

 

This couldn’t be happening, Kylo thought once more.

 

 

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

 

The nightmares were getting more intense, if even possible. And Kylo did not manage to meditate for more than ten minutes, his mind always circling back to Hux. What the hell was he thinking about? Did he really order Kylo to show his crotch to his underlings? Twice a day? Because some of them had stupid beliefs? Kylo couldn’t wrap his head around it. That was too unrealistic for someone as down to earth as Hux, someone with a strong engineering and military background, someone who designed and oversaw the deadliest weapon the galaxy had ever seen.

Nevertheless, Kylo was again drenched in sweat. He needed to shower. Urgently. He took his datapad and checked his messages. There were quite a lot as he hadn’t bothered with it the day before. Nothing from Snoke. Another message from Mitaka informing everyone that the repairs weren’t yet completed and that no one should try and turn on their showers.

Kylo stood up, stretched until he heard a satisfying pop in his back, then headed to his own refresher where he opened both shower valves for several seconds before closing them and going back to his bedroom. It was stupid, silly, and spiteful, but he didn’t care.

To his utter satisfaction, he received a message from Hux as he was putting his pants on.

 

“DO NOT USE YOUR PRIVATE ‘FRESHER, REN! YOU ARE NOT ABOVE ME SHUTTING YOUR DAMN QUARTERS DOWN FOR GOOD!” he read, delighted by the capital letters and exclamation marks, though he wasn’t sure how Hux could keep Kylo and his Force abilities out of his room. Empty threats, for sure.

 

He threw his datapad on his bed and finished dressing. His fighting clothes were still humid but there was nothing he could do. He would have to endure it later while training. He should chastise himself for the luxuries he was now getting used to, compared to the training with Supreme Leader. He really shouldn’t indulge in them. That was not his way!

He pushed away the disappointment of having to put on wet clothes and went straight to the communal refresher area. As he had expected, there was a crowd, though it parted in front of him. He undressed and headed for the only sonic ‘fresher available, ignoring the murmurs and whispers around him. Kylo knew he could easily disperse all of the onlookers, with or without the Force, and that he wasn’t obliged to suffer this nonsense, despite Hux’s orders. But he was curious. He wanted to see what this absurdity would bring him and to what extend Hux would obligate him to show his dick to the Finalizer’s crew. He was also persuaded that the Force would warn him in some way if something bad would happen. Though, with the Light side fighting his Dark side, it was tricky. He really should have meditated more thoroughly.

Kylo pointedly ignored the worshippers. He couldn’t find a better name for the crowd. Perhaps ‘perverts’ would be accurate. But despite his closed eyes, he couldn’t help but hear the exploits that his crotch performed: saving that stormtrooper’s life, unblocking that screw to help repair that calcinator, sending these troops away hence making someone’s life easier (apparently the bunkmates were heavy snorers). It was ridiculous but at the same time it amused Kylo. And that was a nice change from the thrills of fear and dread that radiated from the same crowd when he wore his usual gear. Admired but not feared, what a concept.

He finished scrubbing his hair clean and went back to the dresser room when an even bigger crowd was waiting for him, just for a chance to catch a glimpse at him. It was Hux level of crazy. Kylo had heard of officers who were caught bribing just to get assigned to the Finalizer. How laughable!

Kylo put his clothes back on, growled twice when troopers were getting too close to him, then left the area only to stop short in front of General Hux. Not having the Force warn him alarmed him more than seeing the general’s flamboyant hair.

 

“Good,” the general started, nodding approvingly, standing tall with his hands clasped behind his back.

Kylo frowned. “Anything I might help you with, General?” he asked.

“As a matter of fact, you might,” Hux replied, his tone clipped and commanding. “Follow me.”

 

Not waiting for Kylo’s answer, he turned on his heels and headed to the officers’ elevator. Kylo went after him as he realized Hux would not wait. Kylo was sure he was in for an endless scolding because of his childish tendency to open his refresher’s showers. He knew exactly how he would answer: by yawning and suggesting Hux to focus his energy on Starkiller instead of Kylo’s showers.

They were now both standing elbow to elbow in the elevator and to Kylo’s surprise, Hux pressed the above level button and not the highest one where Hux’s office was located. They did not say a single word. Kylo hesitated to question him or even to straight out tell him to kriff off. If Hux’s team could not repair a simple shower system failure, how were they expected to build Starkiller? But he kept silent, instead trying to use the Force to feel Hux’s emotions. He found nothing unusual, just the regular exhaustion hidden under layers of annoyance and concerns. Which made Kylo a little suspicious. As he obviously was not on Hux’s mind, would it mean that Hux had not realized Kylo Ren was Matt? That idea was ludicrous. Kylo just couldn’t believe it. Unfortunately, he prefered to not dig deeper in Hux’s mind. He had already tried several times and albeit the surface ideas were easy to grasp, the interesting ones were deeper.

Kylo remained silent during the whole thirty seconds it took for the elevator to bring them to sector Alpha-73-A, the quarters of the high ranking officers, which added to Kylo’s growing confusion.

 

“Why are we here?” he finally asked Hux who simply shot him a sideways glance as an answer.

 

They exited the elevator and Kylo dutifully followed Hux, just one step behind. When they reached Hux’s quarters, Kylo was at a loss as to what was going on.

 

“Follow me,” Hux ordered once he unlocked his sliding door.

 

Kylo had never been in Hux’s quarters before. They were obviously built on the same model as his. A little room that would work as an emergency office, a bedroom and refresher behind the closed door on his left. Hux did not waste a second and sat at his desk, gesturing for Kylo to stand in front of him.

Kylo took a step forward, which was enough to cross the space between the entrance and the front of the desk. He noticed that the quarters were bare of any decoration or pictures. No, he corrected himself, Hux’s office was bare, but there might be some holopictures or decorations in his room. Perhaps badges and other medals of honor. Hux seemed like the type to keep all trophies and display them just for his eyes. You couldn’t reach the rank of General that young without being a bit narcissistic. Maybe, he even had his bedroom customized. Kylo wondered what type of customization Hux would have ordered. Mirrors. Mirrors everywhere. On the wall. On the ceiling! Of course, on the ceiling, he thought. He was the type to jerk off to his own reflection. Or… even better. He would ask one of his minions to jerk him while he looked at himself. The whiny one. Mitaka. Kylo felt a thrill run from his lower back to his neck. Ew, no. He really didn’t want to think about that.

 

“Do you know why I summoned you here?” Hux asked, stirring Kylo away from his reverie.

“Yes,” he affirmed before considering Hux’s raised eyebrow. “No,” Kylo admitted.

“Do you believe in something?” Hux questioned. “I don’t mean the First Order, but something else.”

Kylo hesitated. “Do I believe in something that is not the First Order?” he asked, disbelieving.

“No, I mean, you must believe in the First Order otherwise you would already be sent to reconditioning,” Hux corrected. “Do you believe in something greater than man?”

The discussion felt surreal. “Like Supreme Leader?” he trod the water carefully.

“Even greater,” Hux said. “Like… a religion.”

“Err…”

“Something that is more powerful than you and me or even Supreme Leader Snoke. Something you strongly believe in and you witnessed with your own eyes.”

Now, Kylo was sure Hux was talking about the Force. He knew Kylo was playing Matt and was just making fun of him. A spike of anger rose. This parody of a discussion had lasted long enough.

“Hux, you’re implying--”

“I’ve seen it,” Hux cut him off. “I’ve witnessed what such religion could do.”

Now Kylo felt dumbfounded, his mouth still open but no sound coming out, his anger momentarily as flat as his brain activity. “Wha…?” he croaked.

“This religion. And many others actually,” Hux elaborated. “The power that one can muster for one’s belief is beyond comprehension. I saw a group of ten men win against an army of a thousand. I saw a stormtrooper heal from wounds that should have killed him on the spot. The power of belief is not to be underestimated… Matt.”

“Huh.” Kylo replied. “Are you talking about…” he hesitated. Hux was never one to believe in the Force. Even when faced with Kylo’s abilities or the eulogy Snoke told them about Darth Vader. Hux had only been sceptical at best. And now he wanted to talk about the Force? With some loser named Matt? Again, Kylo could not decide whether it was a prank or not.

“Yes, Matt,” Hux insisted on the name. “I’m talking about your appendage.”

“Kriffing hell!” Kylo swore out loud before he could restrain himself, making Hux frown.

“Understand this is the last time you swear in front of me. The next you’ll be sent to reconditioning. Understood?”

“Understood,” Kylo immediately replied.

“Well, then. Now that we understand each other, let me tell you the importance of religious beliefs within our troops. You see, wars are not won on strength alone. We saw what happened to the Empire. And now, we are at a crucial point against the Resistance and the Republic. I believe the next few battles will have a strategic importance and everyone aboard this ship matters.”

 

Kylo slowly blocked Hux out. After five years with the man, he was used to endless monologues that Hux seemed to favor. Kylo had to get his mind together. First of all, they were not talking about the Force. Second, they were talking about the religious power of his dick. And third, Hux still thought he was some lowly technician named Matt. Matt the radar technician with his otherworldly dick that could make them win the war. No, that was too much bullshit, even for Kylo who had to deal with Leje Ren’s mystical shenanigans on a regular basis.

 

“Okay, I gotta go,” he interrupted Hux, not caring for one bit about his lecture.

“Yes, I’m glad you’re taking this seriously,” Hux nodded. “As I said, I worshipped several old gods back on Arkanis and they never let me down. With your dedication, all the troopers and techs will be able to heighten their beliefs in their own gods and strive for our victory.”

“Your gods,” Kylo repeated.

Hux frowned slightly, which was never a good sign. “You didn’t listen?”

“I did listen,” Kylo protested. “What did your gods look like?” He had to save his bacon somehow. Asking a question was always the best way out.

Hux seemed to hesitate. “Do you have beliefs, Matt?” he asked instead.

“Yes, but my belief doesn’t have a particular shape. It is everywhere and surrounds all of us.”

“Ah.” Hux replied flatly. “That is both convenient and inconvenient. There is no altar to which you can pray, I assume.”

“I don’t require an altar.”

Hux nodded. “The most common gods on Arkanis were the god of rain and the god of fertility. He, or she, was the one to bring the sun out and help with farming. Without them, the crops would simply rot in the ground.” He shook his head slightly, his eyes looking away from Kylo for the first time since they stepped in the room. “Depending on your…” he cleared his throat and made a simple gesture with his gloved hand, “preference, they would either be represented as a human female or male organ.”

Kylo frowned. “A human female or male organ,” he quoted, not believing his ears.

“Yes.”

“What was your preference?” Kylo asked, trying hard not to sound amused.

Hux shot him a cold glance, his green eyes piercing and unforgiving, challenging him to even comment on what he was going to answer. “Male.”

“Ah.”

 

Silence fell for a second. It was just too good to be true. Kylo had to summon all his strength to not laugh and by the Force did he know he sucked at it.

 

“We need to win,” Kylo finally stated in his most stern voice. “And you are a key element to the First Order’s success.” Despite being the truth, he couldn’t help but feeling amused by the path the conversation was taking. “It is my duty to help you and the First Order in any way possible.”

Hux squinted. “Please do clarify your mind, Matt.”

“Wanna pray to my cock?” Kylo abruptly suggested.

“Stars! Do you have any idea what you just said!” Hux said, his voice raised.

“Yeah,” Kylo grinned. “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. For the First Order.”

 

There was no way Hux would believe him, especially now that he was scrutinizing him and Kylo barely kept it together.

 

“Alright,” Hux conceded, apparently finding Kylo’s offer plausible. “Keep your eyes shut until I allow you to open them.”

“Yes, sir.” Kylo knew it had been maybe too much when Hux’s face fell.

 

There was another long silence only broken by Hux’s sigh.

 

“Drop your pants and underwear,” he ordered. “Shut your eyes, now. Matt.”

 

Kylo closed his eyes and, too excited by the current events, enthusiastically pulled his sweatpants down to his ankles. He then tried to remain as calm as he could but Hux’s eyes on him, he could feel them, made it difficult. He summoned the Force to give him strength to not get hard now. The whole situation was so embarassing, yet hilarious and unprecedented, he knew he was not in total control of his emotions. Especially now that he heard Hux rise from his chair and slowly walk around the desk until he stood before Kylo. More shuffling. Oh no! Hux was kneeling in front of him! Kylo gulped air like a stranded scalefish of Naboo.

Kylo tried to calm down, to order his breathing to be more regular and, more importantly, to not open his eyes. He knew the moment he’d give up that witnessing Hux kneeling in front of him would not only give him the boner of the decade, but Hux would most likely have him airlocked. However, the simple thought of Hux on his knees shot a heatwave to his crotch. Could the Force suppress his erection? He’d have to try, not wanting Hux to witness this.

It took a few seconds for Kylo to get a grip on himself, and a handful more to notice the shift in Hux’s energy. If Kylo had to compare Hux to a celestial body, he’d probably say a white dwarf. A moderate-sized sun that collapsed on itself but still burned hot and incredibly dense. The kind of phenomenon you kept wondering how it could exist. Hux was always so tight, precise, pristine, with flaming hair. He never let anything out but the occasional contempt and annoyance toward Kylo. However, in that very moment, a peaceful energy hit Kylo like a wave. He swallowed. It was definitely Hux’s energy. Kylo ventured with the Force and found nothing but focus and devotion in his mind. Surprisingly enough, all his usual barriers seemed down and Kylo caught glimpses of a crowd praying, some statues of different sizes, or even a coffin. The last one was filled with sadness. Before he could stop himself, he opened his eyes.

Hux was kneeling about a meter from him, back straight, sitting on his heels, hands opened on his thighs. His eyes were closed and his features relaxed, something Kylo had never witnessed before. Hux was praying. With devotion and fervor.

Any excitement and naughty thought immediately left Kylo. And if he squeezed his shirt a bit tighter and felt his heartbeat speed up just by looking at Hux, nobody would know. He dared not turn his gaze away or close his eyes. The sight was bewitching.

Hux did not move a muscle for several minutes. Then, Kylo felt the energy shift once more and he hurried to close his eyes. The next second, he heard Hux sigh long and deep before standing up.

 

“Dress yourself,” Hux ordered, walking back to his chair behind the desk. “I appreciate your gesture, Matt. Be assured I fully understand what is asked of you and I hope you too understand the significance of such belief.”

 

Kylo hummed as he pulled his clothes back in place. Hux must have interpreted that as acknowledgement.

 

“Good. I’m sure you have other places to be,” Hux said, bowing his head to look at his datapad.

“Yes, I do,” Kylo simply replied.

Hux turned his gaze and frowned. “You’re dismissed. Matt.” he ordered when Kylo gave no sign of leaving the room.

“Ah. Right.”

 

Without another word, Kylo left Hux’s quarters and headed straight to his own. He knew that Hux’s expression while praying would haunt him for days. If he was honest, the image was seared into his brain and each time he blinked, he’d see Hux’s serene look again.

Trying not to think about it, he dressed himself, his clothes still humid from the day before, and went to the training room where he set the wind conditions impossibly high, knowing that physical exhaustion would be the only way for him to not think about Hux.

A few hours later, between slips and falls, he had almost succeeded in forgetting about Hux. Unfortunately for him, it was the very same General that cut his training short and informed him Snoke wanted an audience immediately, then proceeded to chastise Kylo for not bringing his comlink with him. They hurried through the corridors and took the officers elevator to reach the holochamber. The moment they stepped in, Snoke’s image flickered on.

 

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke’s slow and shaky voice started, “I had a vision.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Kylo automatically replied. He was about to be sent on a mission. He hoped it would be the one he trained for and that it would lead him far from Hux. He wasn’t sure if the man noticed but he just couldn’t look at him in the eye. Even his heart started beating faster whenever the man entered his field of vision which was rather alarming according to Kylo’s standards.

“... key moment. If you fail, the consequences might be dire.”

Kylo cursed himself. Thinking about Hux made him miss his master’s orders. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“General, I’ve sent the coordinates. The resistance of the local population will be minimal but in their minds lies what we seek.”

“Orders will be given to not kill anyone before they’ve been thoroughly interrogated.”

“Good. Remember this mission is a crossing between failure and success. The Force needs you to succeed.”

“We will, Supreme Leader,” Hux affirmed.

“Go now,” Snoke dismissed them.

 

In a whirlwind of black clothes, Kylo turned heels and headed straight for his shuttle, ignoring Hux’s calls demanding to discuss Snoke’s mission. Despite being fully dressed, Kylo couldn’t find it in himself to face Hux; helmet and vocoder or no helmet and vocoder, he just felt naked. If Hux had competent workers, the personal refreshers would now be repaired and Kylo could have avoided that whole fiasco. It was all Hux’s fault, Kylo decided.

Once he reached his Upsilon-class, he sat at the pilot’s seat and waited patiently for his anger and, strangely, shame to withdraw. He knew he should meditate but he also knew it would be useless. Then, he focused on the mission. Luckily, Hux, the organised man that he was, had already sent the mission order and location to all ranking officers involved. As Kylo had left his comlink and datapad in his quarters, as per usual, Hux also sent it on the monitor of his ship. However, Kylo had no real additional detail. Captain Phasma and a handful of troopers were to help. Apparently, the locals had information the Supreme Leader wanted. Objective: zero kill. What the information was about: unknown. Kylo simply hoped he wouldn’t have to delve into each of the peasants’ mind to get it. That could take a while and leave him exhausted.

In the following minutes, he received clearance for take-off and set course to what seemed to be a small planet in the outer rim, luckily not far from the Finalizer.

 

(***)

 

To everyone’s surprise, the mission went smoothly. Despite the heavy rain and strong wind, the stormtroopers, Phasma and Kylo managed to land and deploy without incident. Furthermore, there had just been a single kill when the locals, a sub-race of Utais, refused to cooperate. Kylo had sensed they were hiding something. To make them more willing, Phasma had singled out a boy, not even a teenager according to Utais biology, and shot him in the head without a single trace of hesitation or remorse. They immediately found a couple of adults who were more than agreeable to an arrangement: information traded against their lives.

Within the hour after landing, Kylo and Phasma knew more than they actually needed. The interesting part was about a rumoured wizard, dead and come back to life, now gone into hiding. Someone knew where he was. An old man. Sub-Utai dialect was tricky to translate but Kylo didn’t need words to read minds. He saw a face that he had long forgotten. He could even place a name on that old man.

 

“We have what we need,” Kylo informed Phasma who ordered her troops back to their own shuttle.

 

Lor San Tekka. An old geezer who had nothing but contempt toward him, who treated him like a child even when facing Ben’s powers. Kylo gritted his teeth as he steered the Upsilon away from the planet. These were memories of another man, long gone. But that meant a new trail to find Skywalker. Kylo couldn’t help but sneer at the word used for a Jedi: a wizard. Such things came from tales for younglings and infants. He shook his head. If Skywalker was rumoured to have survived his exile, there was no doubt that it would spark ideas in the minds of rebellious ones. Or worse. A new Jedi generation. Kylo couldn’t have that. Supreme Leader would not allow it.

After setting foot on the Finalizer, Kylo headed straight to the holochamber where Snoke was waiting for him, discussing Starkiller with Hux.

 

“Supreme Leader, I come with news of grave importance,” Kylo interrupted Hux mid-sentence.

“Speak.”

Ignoring Hux’s death glare, Kylo stepped forward and stood next to the General. “Skywalker is rumoured to have returned.”

Snoke hummed but did not comment, making Kylo wonder if he already knew.

“A man knows his whereabouts,” Kylo continued. “Lor San Tekka,” he concluded, his voice even deeper than usual, making Hux turn his head and stare at him.

“If Skywalker is found, all our efforts will be at risk,” Snoke said, his breathing rasping. “We cannot let that happen. Our sole focus is to get to Skywalker and destroy him.”

“Supreme Leader, we have the best information network for this kind of situation,” Hux informed him.

“Yes, General. We have,” Snoke approved. “Use any resource necessary to get Skywalker’s and San Tekka’s location. I want an immediate report once located.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied.

“Kylo Ren, you must now meditate. Your path is unclear as I sense hesitation in you,” Snoke told him, not even waiting for Hux to leave the room. That was a low blow for Kylo. His mission had been a success but still his Master pointed out flaws in earshot of Hux. For sure, the little army man would rub his nose in it.

“Your only focus must be Skywalker,” Snoke continued. “No price is too high, for many tests lay ahead of you. Your lack of dedication will only cause you to fail.”

“I understand, Supreme Leader. Nothing will stop me from getting to Skywalker and his location.”

“Good. Now go meditate and let the Force guide you. Only you, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, will be able to see past the Light and the Dark and face your destiny.”

“I will not fail you, Supreme Leader,” Kylo bowed as the image of Snoke flickered and disappeared.

 

It took Kylo several seconds to unclench his fists and slowly relax his muscles. He hadn’t even noticed how tensed he’d gotten. Why wasn’t Leader Snoke happy about this mission? They had waited for so long to have even a crumb of information about Skywalker. And now, they had a solid lead. But Snoke must have sensed something in Kylo. True, he still felt the pull to the Light but that wasn’t anything new. Perhaps he hadn’t trained hard enough. He had to meditate, find his path, set his goal, and execute Skywalker.

Kylo stomped through the corridors of the Finalizer, making stormtroopers and officers jump out of his way, until he reached his quarters. He swiftly pulled his clothes off and only kept his sweatpants on before sitting on a small mat, his padmasana position perfect, as always. He closed his eyes, inhaled slowly, exhaled even slower. Soon, he felt the Force gather around him. The Light and the Dark, circling around him, dancing, swirling for dominance, each trying to engulf the other. He had to find the thin line, catch it, and never let go. Despite his mind not yet at peace, he started to see images before his closed eyes, feelings, strong emotions. Pain, so much pain. And shame. Denial. But also love, strong undeniable love. Red. Red as far as the eye could see. Suddenly it was all replaced by a strange sensation, warm and soft against his back, what felt like a hand over his belly, and… light, light everywhere! The pull to the Light was getting stronger as Kylo tried his best to ignore this sweet and relaxing atmosphere. Those were but lies. The Light only lies to the weak while the Dark shows but the truth to the Sith. Kylo was neither Jedi nor Sith and he had to decipher both to see his path.

He focused on Skywalker. Perhaps the visions would be clearer.

They weren’t.

Now Kylo was getting frustrated. He couldn’t decipher which were possible futures or even the past. He decided to let it all go and only empty his mind. A peace of mind could go a long way. If only his brain wouldn’t be such a turmoil of emotions and thoughts. It was his weakness. Amongst many. Though Skywalker always pointed that particular one out. Anger flared hot inside Kylo. He should never think about Skywalker as his former master. Skywalker never was Kylo Ren’s master.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Finally, Kylo managed a status quo and was able to meditate for almost a whole shift, which hadn’t happened in many days. At last he was getting somewhere, when suddenly his concentration broke, as if the Force itself pushed him out of his meditative state.

Kylo sighed. It would now be useless to try and meditate more. Instead he stood up and put on a shirt before leaving for the communal refresher, not even bothering to check if the ones in his quarters were fixed.

He took his time, the words of his Master running in circles in his mind. He had to free himself from any doubt and focus on finding Skywalker.

As he reached the refresher, he saw a large crowd gathered around the entrance. Whispers rose when some noticed him.

 

“You’re finally here,” one said, her face star-struck as she made way for him to enter the changing room.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. Kylo had hoped that showering later would have discouraged most of his worshippers. It was just the opposite.

 

Ignoring the looks and strange gestures, most likely worshipping actions, he walked to an empty locker that had obviously been cleared for his personal use. Not bothering to reply to the people asking what kept him so long, he headed straight to the first available sonic shower, also freed for him.

As he showered, a procession took place, the line longer than it had ever been, which started to get on Kylo’s nerves. This had to be dealt with some way or another. Even the woman who was skeptical of this masquerade was now part of this ridiculous march. When Kylo looked at her, one eyebrow raised, she only shrugged and seemed a bit apologetic. That was perhaps how superstition started, with the strange belief of a handful that got corroborated by sheer luck.

Kylo couldn’t block all the mumbles as some caught his attention. One in particular.

 

“I’ve been on a mission earlier today and err-”

“Come on, move, buddy.”

“Stop pushing! Just a sec!” the man complained to the person behind him before turning back to Kylo. “It was with Kylo Ren.” Kylo heard a few gasps. “No one was killed,” more gasps, “and we packed, in like… two standard hours.”

“Seriously?” a female voice asked.

“Yeah,” the man chuckled. “It’s… man, Matt, it works. It really works. Thank you, man!”

 

Kylo refrained from sighing and nodded. Next time, after exhibiting his dick, he should just kill one or two random troopers. Maybe that’d teach them a lesson or two. He hurried to clean himself and again, paid no attention to the complains of persons who arrived too late to pray.

He put his clothes back on and left the communal refresher only to stop right in front of General Hux. Again! Kylo swore under his breath. This backhanded comment from Snoke and the meditation had managed to make him forget about Hux’s face that very same morning. Now it was back full force, the long and delicate eyelashes, the relaxed expression, his hands splayed on his thighs.

 

“Matt,” Hux greeted.

“General,” Kylo started, “is it a habit of yours to stalk engineers outside ‘freshers?” he asked.

Hux frowned and his lips pursed just slightly. “For your own sake, I will let this indiscipline slide. Follow me.”

 

Kylo didn’t have to ask. He knew he was in for a second round of cock gazing.

 

“There was a mission today,” Hux offhandedly said as they rode the officers’ elevator. “An important one.”

“There are always important missions,” Kylo replied, strangely looking forward to seeing Hux’s carefree expression again.

“This one was of the highest importance.”

“Ah.”

“Which was the reason I had asked you to… join me this morning,” Hux explained.

Kylo nodded.

“I had hoped the mission would go smoothly. I actually prayed for it.”

“Huh… you prayed to my dick.”

Hux clicked his tongue, disapproving. “I prayed to the old gods of Arkanis. Your… manhood is but a physical representation. Don’t flatter yourself, Matt.”

“Noted.”

 

As if rethinking this conversation, Hux kept quiet until they reached his quarters. Once the door locked behind them, the general turned and eyed Kylo.

 

“Strip,” he ordered.

Kylo barely managed to keep his face in check before asking “And the mission?”. When Hux frowned, looked at Kylo in the eyes then lowered his gaze to his mouth and frowned deeper, Kylo knew he had failed. Well, if usually he wore a helmet hiding his facial expressions, there was a reason.

“The mission?” Hux repeated.

“This morning’s mission. The important one.”

“Yes, I know what you’re talking about. What about it?” Hux countered in a clipped tone.

“Was it successful?” Kylo asked.

“Yes. Beyond my best estimates if you must know,” Hux replied, still frowning. “Why?”

Kylo shrugged. Hux’s admission was contrary to Supreme Leader’s words. Then again, Kylo’s focus and objectives were not Hux’s. “Listen, if you’re going to protest to—”

“I’m glad,” Kylo interrupted him. “I’m glad the mission was a success. I’m glad it worked,” he clarified as he noticed Hux’s hesitation. “Whatever,” he grumbled.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Hux shifted on his feet and made a gesture toward Kylo’s cock. “Do you… Would you mind to get hard?”

“I don’t mind,” Kylo replied, perhaps a bit too quick and too eager.

“Good. There’s a bed behind the door. You can make yourself comfortable and get ready. I’ll be there in a minute. Or more if you need.”

Kylo scoffed. “Take your time, General.”

 

Ignoring his racing heartbeat, Kylo turned heels and opened the bedroom door. As soon as he stepped inside, the light turned on and he could observe Hux’s lair. Kylo was immediately disappointed. The room was the exact replica of his own: bare to a minimum. Apart from his grandfather’s helmet and its display unit, Hux’s room could be mistaken for his. There were no pictures, no medals, and no trophies whatsoever. Only the charging datapad on the nightstand could give away it wasn’t Kylo’s bedroom.

Kylo stripped entirely, letting the chill air engulf him. He didn’t mind. Just being in Hux’s room already made his lower abdomen tingle. What did Hux do in here? Did he bring his lovers here or go planet-side? Did he even have lovers? Or did he pleasure himself between those sheets? Kylo could easily picture Hux getting hard in front of Starkiller’s blueprints. Though that single thought brought that very morning’s image back.

He shook his head and laid on top of the comforter. It felt softer than his own. Was it, though? He wasn’t sure. He closed his eyes and let his hands wander on his stomach, fingertips slowly traveling toward his nipples before going back down. He knew he was getting hard fast. He just couldn’t help it. The idea of laying naked on Hux’s bed, inhaling the scents of First Order regulation laundry mixed with just a hint of sweat. When was the last time Hux sent his linen for cleaning? Perhaps the general masturbated after their little encounter in the morning. That thought rushed blood toward his dick. Again, he remembered  Hux’s face—relaxed expression, long eyelashes below his ginger eyebrows.

Kylo purposefully avoided grasping his shaft, knowing very well that he wouldn’t be able to stop if he started to rub one out. Instead, he patted his thighs, cupped his balls before caressing his lower-abdomen.

The Force gave him a single warning, a thrill that ran along his spine, before Hux entered the bedroom.

 

“Good,” Hux commented. “Keep your eyes closed.”

 

Kylo smirked. As if he needed his eyes to feel Hux’s every movement. Just like a few cycles ago, Hux knelt in front of the bed, next to Kylo’s hip. After a couple of seconds, Kylo noticed the shift in the general’s energy. He was praying. Kylo slowly opened his right eye before opening his left. Hux was sitting on his crossed feet, back straight and hands splayed on his thighs, a perfect posture like he did that morning. His eyes were closed. Kylo took all his time to admire Hux’s relaxed expression. He savoured it like fine Corellian wine. He made every second count as he wasn’t sure there would be another chance. Hux’s left profile was the only part he could see but, _stars_ did he enjoy studying it in detail. When he first met the general, years ago, he had been left with an impression of acute angles, sharp and hard lines. He was so wrong. How could he have been so wrong? Plush lips, round nose, almost delicate ears. At this angle, Hux looked soft.

Kylo would have scoffed if he wasn’t trying so hard to keep his hand from jerking himself off on Hux’s face. For a second, Hux’s mouth on his cock was all he could think about. He groaned and looked away, his hands grabbing the comforter beneath him for good measure. Were he not a creature of pride, he’d beg Hux to touch him; anywhere would do. Kylo tried to slow his breathing. Control was key. It always was. He looked at Hux once more and noticed the hands on his thighs, long and delicate fingers resting on the regulation outfit, all pink and soft looking.

Kylo’s mind came to an abrupt halt. Hux wasn’t wearing his gloves! Suddenly, all Kylo could think about was Hux’s hands. A lump had formed in his throat and he desperately tried to swallow it down. The need to feel those fingers on him, to kiss the palms, was overwhelming. Kylo had to squeeze lightly at the base of his penis to avoid coming at that thought alone.

He had to deal the whole day with Hux’s face plastered in his mind, and now he knew he’d have the same problem with his hands. Hands that looked so lovely from where Kylo was lying. Kylo was almost certain they weren’t calloused like his. They looked thinner and… delicate. That was an adjective that seemed too recurrent for Kylo’s taste, especially when thinking about Hux. But, he had to admit it was accurate. Delicate. Soft. All these words that were galaxies away from what he first thought of the general.

Kylo willed his thoughts away from Hux. He even closed his eyes and let his hand lay next to him. He could think of anything gross enough to kill his boner but he wanted Hux to see him, to admire his dick. He knew he was big. Erect, he was so much bigger and even thicker. If he was being honest, Kylo took pride in his anatomy, especially if Hux appreciated it too. He didn’t care about the others at the communal refresher and, he hoped they’d never see him fully hard because that would mean more meaningless processions and whatnot. But for Hux…

Kylo groaned again. His thoughts always circled back to Hux—it was annoying. Maybe if he tried to reach a meditative state, he could keep his hard on and not have Hux’s face or hands pop up in his mind. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, letting the Force flow around him. Unfortunately, there was no peace to be found as very specific images appeared before his now closed eyes. Delicate hands wrapped around his cock, soon followed by gorgeous plush lips. The sensations, even though not physically real, were amazing. Warmth spread all over his body and a strange awareness filled him, as if that could be his future. For an unknown reason, Kylo knew himself powerful. Which was strange as Kylo was strong and powerful, perhaps the most powerful Force user that ever existed since Darth Vader. But this was different. It was another kind of strength that he couldn’t pinpoint exactly. He chased the images and the feelings but they kept on fleeting away. Force predictions were always tricky and it was not Kylo’s specialty. Reading minds, opening up memories as if they were books, that he mastered. However, the future? Not so much, though he tried. He knew the answer was just a fingertip away but always out of reach.

A shift on his right made his heart jump in his chest. Hux was done praying and Kylo wasted precious minutes instead of watching him.

 

“Thank you,” Hux said after a while.

 

Kylo grumbled something incoherent. His boner would soon wilt and leave him frustrated. There was no way he’d make a single effort to communicate properly knowing what was going to happen.

 

“You can use the refresher,” Hux suggested after standing up. “If you want to… finish,” he explained when Kylo looked at him and frowned.

“I was hoping you’d help me,” Kylo retorted then immediately regretted it. This was not who he was. That kind of sentence was for another kind of man, the kind that knew each cantina’s back door, that owed thousands of credits to each and every loan shark in the galaxy. Not Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. However, when Hux’s berating comeback didn’t come, Kylo turned, looked at the general, and frowned. A slight pinkish color had risen on Hux’s cheekbones.

“Just… go to the ‘fresher. The whole system is down but there is a basin of water. Clean after yourself.”

 

Too dumbstruck to say anything, Kylo watched Hux leave the bedroom and close the door behind him. Hux didn’t say no. He didn’t refuse. The almighty General Hux didn’t even threaten him with public execution or air-locking him. Could that possibly mean something, or was Kylo looking too much into it? He certainly hoped that would lead to more intimate prayers, if possible.

It took Kylo a couple of minutes to calm his mind and realize his dick was leaking against his stomach. Well, it was time to admit Hux didn’t leave him unresponsive. Kylo hopped to the refresher, again identical to his own, for what most likely was the best wank of his life. The shortest also. But he blamed the remaining images and feelings that the Force had left with him. Then he cleaned himself with the cold water, hissed when it touched his oversensitive skin, and washed the white stripes from the dark tiles.

After drying himself, Kylo put his clothes back on and went to the adjacent room where Hux was sitting at his desk, probably working on some important report.

 

“Anything else, General?” Kylo asked.

Hux raised an eyebrow and looked at him, his mouth a thin line and his expression disapproving.

“That would be all, Matt.” Kylo nodded but did not move, making Hux sigh. “Again, this means you are dismissed.”

“I know,” Kylo replied with grin. “Should I come back here tomorrow morning?” he asked instead of leaving. “Let’s say, after my shower at the communal refresher?”

Surprise crossed Hux’s eyes but it was gone in a blink. Instead, the general nodded. “Be punctual, I don’t like to wait.”

“Of course, General.”

 

As the door swished shut behind Kylo, he knew the oncoming days would be exciting if not thrilling. With a smile, he walked back to his own quarters, so close yet so far from the general’s bedroom.

 

(***)

 

“Strip.

“On the bed again?”

“Yes.”

 

Perhaps overeager, Kylo threw his clothes on the floor, making Hux sigh. The general had followed Kylo into the bedroom and was standing next to him.

 

“Can’t you clean up your mess? If this is the way you behave with your bunkmates, you’ll be sent to reconditioning before you even lay on the bed,” Hux chided him.

“I don’t…” Kylo stopped himself from admitted he didn’t share his bedroom with anyone. “Whatever.”

Hux looked at him with a raised eyebrow before dismissing it. “What are you ready to do, Matt?”

“For what?” Kylo asked as he made his way to the bed.

“For the First Order.”

“You already asked.”

“I don’t recall I ever did,” Hux replied.

Kylo stood still, his back turned. “I’m standing butt-naked in front of you. That means something, Hux,” he articulated. “General. Hux.” he corrected himself, just a little too late.

“Maybe I should be the one sending you to reconditioning,” Hux said, then seemed to consider something before shaking his head slowly. “Anyhow, you need to understand the power of the mind, the power of belief.”

“I think I know enough,” Kylo replied. “Whatever you want me to do, just spit it out. I’ll do it. Whatever that is.”

“Whatever?” Hux repeated.

Kylo shrugged. “Your faith lies around massive dicks. Unless you want to cut mine off, I don’t think I risk much.”

Hux did not move for a long couple of seconds before nodding. “Very well.”

As he turned around, Kylo felt a little less confident. “Uuh… you’re not going to cut my dick off, right?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hux retorted though Kylo noticed just a hint of a smile. “Make yourself ready on the bed. There’s a towel. Make sure you place it under your posterior.”

 

Kylo did as he was told. However, with the ups and downs of his conversation with Hux, he took a little longer to get himself hard, trying to summon sweet pictures that would help. In the end, he just thought about the general’s face and, maybe, shoving his cock between those gorgeous lips. That definitely did the trick.

During his preparation, Hux left the bedroom and came back with a large basin of water he deposed in his refresher, then two small bowls.

 

“What are these?” Kylo asked as Hux placed them next to the bed, still slowly stroking himself.

“Milk and honey.”

“Oh.” It took several seconds for Kylo to connect the dots. “Wait, what? You’re joking right?”

“I never joke,” Hux deadpanned, now standing next to Kylo and eyeing him with a frown.

“You’re going to pour that on my dick.”

“Yes.”

“No way.”

“I thought you’d do whatever.”

“Milk yes. Honey no.” Kylo shook his head.

“Your dick is not going to fall off because of honey,” Hux replied.

“Yes, I know! But it’s… you know… the… you know…” Kylo said while gesturing toward his lower abdomen.

“I don’t… oh, right. Don’t worry, it washes away with warm water,” Hux reassured him.

“Which you don’t have!”

“Which I just brought into the ‘fresher,” Hux corrected. “Are you lacking faith, Matt?”

Kylo groaned, then sighed. “No. Whatever needs doing… just… do it.”

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

 

Hux took his gloves off, followed by his uniform vest, his overcoat already off. Kylo stared. He could not help but stare. Hux had such an efficient yet delicate way of undressing that mesmerized Kylo. He placed the clothes and accessories away then came back, only wearing his uniform pants and a button down black shirt.

 

“Eyes closed, Matt.”

Kylo kept his mouth shut. Now wasn’t the time to admit to the general how fascinated he had become with seeing him pray. “Alright. Don’t complain if it flags when you pour this on me.”

“Relax.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re not the one who it’s going to stick to, and who has to remove it from your...you know.”

“Stars, Matt! Are you done complaining?” Hux scolded.

Kylo grunted then wriggled a bit to make himself more comfortable. “Yes.”

“Good!” Hux immediately replied, exasperation obvious in his voice. “Eyes closed.”

 

Kylo waited for Hux to enter his praying mindset, then opened his eyes. Even if he was caught staring, what would Hux possibly do to him? Throw him out? Airlock him? Though Kylo had to admit to himself he would miss seeing the general like this. Especially now that his uniform vest was off, Kylo could finally witness how thin he actually was. Narrow shoulders, long and delicate arms. He was sure the skin underneath the fabric was just as delicate and milky white as his neck, a typical sign for humans who spend more time in space than planetside. They tended to have their colours washed off by the absence of sun.

Kylo’s eyes were drawn once again to Hux’s bare hands, elegant fingers on display on his thighs. The general’s thighs… Kylo’s mind couldn’t help but think about the skin there, so white, impossibly thin. Perhaps a dash of freckles here and there? Immediately, he felt himself get harder. No risk of flagging anytime soon, he thought.

Again, Kylo let the Force surround Hux, indulging himself to bathe in the strange calm and focused energy that vibrated from the general. If five days ago, someone would have told Kylo he’d spend time on Hux’s bed, naked and hard, thoroughly enjoying it and even fantasizing about the stick-in-his-arse general, Kylo would have laughed then run his lightsaber through the joker. But there was no denying it. Kylo liked it and looked forward to it. Well, if the general would lend a hand and give a good wank, that would be perfect. Unrealistic, but perfect.

After long minutes, Hux finally got back on his feet while Kylo pretended his eyes were closed the whole time. He heard the general reach for the small bowls on the nightstand. Kylo prepared himself, expecting cold liquid to run down his shaft and balls. To his utter surprise, it felt quite warm, just a bit above body temperature. He looked at Hux who seemed as focused and dedicated as ever.

 

“I told you to not worry,” the general said, as if sensing Kylo’s gaze on him.

“Can’t blame me.”

 

Hux did not reply. He slowly poured half of the milk over the head and let the liquid run free. Kylo couldn’t held a groan in. It felt good. The warmth was both exquisite and unsatisfactory. He wanted more, to feel it all around him and be more tangible. He also wanted to have something to hold on to that wasn’t Hux’s bedsheet. He gritted his teeth, his last resort before he shouted at Hux to fucking get on with the scenario and finally blow him!

Fortunately, Hux stopped and placed the bowl next to him as Kylo let out a breath he had been holding for far too long. Then the general picked the other receptacle and started to pour. Honey! Kylo just couldn’t catch a damn break! It was also warmer than expected and the molasses texture finally offered more of the physicality he wished for. But it was not just right. Not enough. Also he couldn’t get the idea off his mind that it would be difficult to get the honey out of his body hair. He should have shaved.

He turned his head and looked at the ceiling. Black. Dull. Boring. Like his own room. Like the general. Except Hux wasn’t. He really should stop thinking that. Behind the haughty and better-than-thou attitude, the man kneeling on his right was clever, smart, educated, and an incredible tactician. Kylo envied that. He knew he was brash and lacked self-control. As bright and fiery as Hux was, Kylo knew he was his exact contrary: dark and gloomy. Well, that did match his usual mindset.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice Hux changing bowls again to empty the remaining of the milk on his cock. However, when he felt a hand wrap around his shaft, the general had his full attention. Despite a little jump, Kylo did not move, his hands clenching the bedsheets as if his life depended on it. He looked at Hux. The man knew he was being observed but he did not comment. He was spreading milk all over Kylo’s length, from the tip to its base. Kylo’s heartbeat rose. The general’s lips were moving, as if reciting a prayer while touching him at long last, his fingers caressing him. He could feel the skin on skin he had hoped for. Yet… there was no doubt in what was happening. Hux was focused on servicing the old Arkanian gods. There was no gentleness in his touch and no other purpose but spreading the honey and milk all over Kylo’s cock. It would have to suffice for now. Gaze fixed on Hux, he did not waste any of the spectacle offered to him, enjoying both the sight and sensation. One thing was for sure: Hux’s hand was perfect for pleasuring Kylo. He needed more. So much more.

After a while, Hux seemed satisfied with his work. He bowed his head several times before standing up.

 

“You can now go in the refresher to clean yourself,” Hux told Kylo.

“How about you finish me off first?” he suggested.

The second too long it took for Hux to reply gave Kylo a thrilling hope. “Go clean yourself,” Hux repeated in a stern voice, breaking Kylo’s delusions.

 

The general had indeed been thoughtful. The large basin contained warm enough water to clean himself, and to wash himself again after he came in his fist. He then used a strategically placed towel to dry his skin and return to the bedroom. All signs and traces of their little activity were gone: bowls absent, towel removed, even the sheets and comforter were set back into military perfection. Hux was not in sight.

Kylo found his clothes and got dressed. He left the room to find Hux at his desk, head bowed over his datapad, as if nothing had happened.

 

“See you tonight, General,” Kylo said, reaching for the door.

 

No reply came.

 

 

(to be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

 

Lor San Tekka had escaped once again, however Kylo did not feel frustrated. He actually felt good. This was just a little setback and he knew they would catch the old geezer before long. It was a marathon they had to win. The First Order could do it.

Kylo left the planet behind, leaving the clean-up and interrogation to Phasma’s stormtroopers. Soon they would know where the man had run to. But for now, Kylo had an important task ahead: show his dick around and get a milk and honey massage by the lovely ginger general. Twice now had Hux touched him but did not go further. Again, in Kylo’s mind, it was a marathon. The general just needed time. Kylo was in no hurry.

He headed straight to the holochamber to give Supreme Leader his report. Snoke did not seem phased by the setback, which comforted Kylo in his mind. Then, he showered in the communal refresher and met Hux in his quarters. The general was waiting for him, that much Kylo could interpret; however there was something off.

 

“What’s the matter, General?”

“Nothing that concerns you,” Hux snapped before sighing and holding a hand up. “My apologies. It seems my emotions get the better of me.”

“Your emotions?” Kylo wondered.

“My frustration, if I’m being honest,” Hux admitted.

“What happened?”

“It’s classified.”

“You pouring milk and honey on my dick is too. So let me ask again, what happened?”

Hux’s tight lips were a strong indicator that Kylo went too far. Again. “I really should send you to reconditioning,” Hux said after a while.

“Sure.” Kylo forced himself not to smirk. He was a bit curious what the whole process of reconditioning was. Maybe he should try it using the Force, see which would be stronger.

“It doesn’t matter. Not anymore,” Hux explained. “We’ll be better prepared next time.”

“I guess you need to pray harder.”

Hux sighed and suddenly, Kylo could see through the flawless mask Hux had built. The cracks were appearing and beneath there was a man. Just a simple, fragile, breakable man. “Maybe I should.”

“The manhunt didn’t go as planned?” Kylo asked as the Force caught a fleeting image from Hux’s mind. “Heard a stormtrooper,” he said as Hux’s eyes shot daggers at him. “They’re chatty.”

“I guess they are.” Hux shook his head. “The man we are tracking is of highest importance to the Order and Leader Snoke. But he slipped through our fingers once again. We need to catch him.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay. We’ll catch him,” Kylo stated. There was no doubt, no fear, no hesitation. They would catch Lor San Tekka, as they obviously were talking about him.

“May the old gods hear you,” Hux uttered. “Please, get ready.”

 

Kylo did not need any encouragement. He entered Hux’s bedroom where everything was already prepared for him. He took his clothes off and laid them in a pile on the floor. Hux had asked for Kylo not to throw all of them around and that was as far as Kylo was willing to obey. The best he could manage was to keep them in a corner. In a matter of seconds, Kylo was on the bed, towel carefully placed beneath him, and trying to coax some reaction from his cock. Despite being in perfect shape, he didn’t get off the last time and he pondered what he’d do during that evening. Wanking in Hux’s refresher, despite being enjoyable, somehow left him a bit hollow inside. Also, twice a day during several days was a bit demanding, even for him.

Soon their ritual began and Kylo let himself be lulled in that sweet state where pleasure was still growing and not yet reaching for completion. However, something in the way Hux’s hand squeezed his shaft tighter made him open his eyes and stare at the general. Hux’s face did not show any emotion or change in behaviour from the other times and Kylo would have wondered if he was imagining things were it not for the slowly spreading pink on the general’s cheekbones. A quick check on Hux’s mind with the Force highlighted something new: self-indulgence and just a hint of defiance. Hux really was doing this on purpose and Kylo would let him. After all, he was the one to ask for this since day one.

Letting himself recline on the pillow, he placed his head on his forearm and stared at Hux who shot him a quick glance before focusing back on the slow motion of his hand. However, it seemed Kylo’s relaxed position somewhat annoyed the general who knelt on the bed next to Kylo, and he sped up and increased the tightness on his hand, going as far as rubbing his thumb on the head. The intention was clear and Kylo couldn’t keep himself in check, his breathing heavier and a moan escaping his lips after a particularly clever twist of Hux’s wrist.

Hux was a fast learner, Kylo found out. Despite not looking at Kylo, he registered all moans and sighs and made sure to repeat the gesture, sometimes alternating with his left hand while fondling Kylo’s balls. If Kylo was honest, it wasn’t much the technique that did the trick rather than the person giving him the handjob. He had fantasized over Hux’s hands and now they were on him. Sure, he’d want more. He’d always want more, but he was glad for what he received. What a treat!

 

“I won’t last long,” Kylo whispered in a low voice. He was now trying to make it last, unsure when Hux would be willing to offer his hand again. Kylo wanted to enjoy the sensation as long as possible, but his orgasm was already building low in his abdomen. So soon. Way too soon.

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Hux replied and lowered himself over Kylo’s cock.

At the first touch of Hux’s lips against the head, Kylo knew he had lost. “Kriffing…” he tried to say between clenched teeth. “Hell…” He resisted as much as he could to place a hand on the general’s neck.

 

Hux engulfed him almost whole and withdrew, lips tight around the shaft then gave a good suck before releasing Kylo who came with a growl, painting Hux’s hand white.

 

“Hux… stars…” Kylo panted.

 

Kylo was at a loss as to what to do. He wanted to thank Hux, jump on him to suck him off, then punch him in the face to get rid of his smug smile as he wiped his hands on the towel on the bed.

 

“Why?” Kylo finally asked as his breathing leveled.

Hux’s grin vanished, replaced by his usual stern expression. “Do I need a reason?”

“I guess not.” Kylo held himself on his elbows. They stared at each other, neither willing to look away, most likely admitting that as a defeat. A defeat for a fight that was non-existent. It was ridiculous, Kylo decided. “Lie down and let me do you,” he said, gesturing to his left where Hux could easily fit.

The general shook his head. “Go wash yourself, Matt.”

“I want to,” Kylo insisted.

Again, a little smile appeared on Hux’s lips before vanishing. “Maybe some other time.”

 

Kylo accepted the sentence. He watched Hux gather the small bowls in a pile and leave the room, closing the door behind him. Kylo sighed. Now that he had tasted Hux, or rather the opposite, he wanted more. He wanted Hux’s hands all over his body. Or even better: on his head, gripping his hair while Kylo sucked him off. He knew the general was aroused. The Force didn’t need to tell him; he could smell it.

Satisfied but not yet fully, he entered the refresher and washed his abdomen, hips, cock and balls of all the honey, milk and other traces. The water was lukewarm but it did the job.

 

“Sleep well, General,” Kylo said as he left the bedroom, now fully clothed. “I’ll see you tomorrow for more intense prayers.”

 

He didn’t need to look at Hux to see the exasperated expression. A little too chipper, Kylo headed to his own quarters.

 

(***)

 

Kylo was standing in front of a console just outside the bridge, waiting patiently for the reports to pour in. The First Order received several notifications from spies, spotting Lor San Tekka here then there. Kylo was sure the man would hide for a while. Jump from planet to planet before finally settling in for a while. Chasing him now would only lead to useless consumption of First Order resources and stars knew how General Ginger was dead set on sparing resources. That and the fact that it would lead Kylo away from the General for longer than he wanted. He had plans for the lovely redhead that evening. That morning had been usual. Not even a handjob or anything from Hux. And that was alright. Kylo wanted Hux to think they were back to a routine. He couldn’t wait to see General Hux’s reaction when he--

 

“Sir,” a voice called behind him, cutting his reverie short.

 

Slowly, Kylo turned around to face the intruder who had the audacity to interrupt his thoughts. It was the shaky lieutenant. Mitaka.

 

“I’m listening,” Kylo said, his voice too calm through the vocoder of his helmet.

Mitaka cleared his throat and stood a little straighter as if gathering his courage. “Lor San Tekka has been spotted fleeing the Outer Rim. He’s heading for the Unknown Regions.”

“Good.”

“Should we send a squad to his pursue?”

“No. Let me know immediately when he lands on a planet,” Kylo ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

 

As the lieutenant turned heels, General Hux appeared from around a corner, apparently leaving the bridge. Looking at his constipated face, he must have heard the conversation and strongly disagreed. Kylo let a smile spread on his lips which, thankfully, Hux couldn’t see. The general in uniform was so different from the one that smirked as he gave him the handjob the day before, all teasing and at peace.

 

“General,” Kylo greeted even if it was well into beta shift.

“Ren,” Hux replied, mouth pinched. “A word?”

“I’m all ears.”

“Why aren’t you chasing Lor San Tekka,” Hux asked. “We know his position, it’s optimum time. We could catch him in just under two standard days.”

“Not yet. The man knows he’s being chased. Let him think he managed to escape. That’s when we will capture him.”

“By doing so, you risk to loose his track for good. No San Tekka, no map to Skywalker. Act now, Ren.”

“I won’t,” Kylo replied. “By the time we reach him, he’d be gone already.”

If possible, Hux’s lips tighten even further. “It seems you’re not taking Supreme Leader’s orders seriously. Maybe I should be the one who catches Skywalker,” Hux articulated slowly.

Kylo felt his blood boil in his veins. “This is my mission,” he hissed. “And I intend to present Skywalker’s head to Supreme Leader on a silver plate.”

“You’re letting your main lead run away,” Hux argued.

“I know what I’m doing, General.”

“It doesn’t look like it,” Hux continued, taking one step forward, invading Kylo’s personal space.

Kylo wasn’t having it. He leaned toward Hux, towering over him with the few centimeters he had on him. “How well do you know the man, General Hux? How good is your knowledge of his past, of his habits?” Kylo let his words make their way to the general’s brain. He knew he wouldn’t get an answer. “If he’s going for the Unknown Regions, as your spies indicate, General, he will stop for a few days on a nearby planet. The more he thinks he escaped, the longer he’ll stay. We’ll just pick him up like a ripe fruit.”

Hux swallowed loudly. “I certainly hope you’re ready to face whatever consequences your actions will result in.”

“I am ready to face whatever. Are you?”

 

Kylo scoffed when Hux made an affronted face.

 

“I’ll see you later, General,” Kylo simply said while walking away. He didn’t need to turn around to see Hux’s dumbfounded expression.

 

Despite his assurance, Kylo had some doubts. On one hand, he was sure he’d catch Lor San Tekka; he could feel it in his guts, but on the other, there was something strange lurking, again just out of reach. He hurried to his quarters and sat in front of Vader’s empty helmet, the only place that would bring him even the hint of a solution. Or so he thought.

 

“Grandfather.”

 

He liked to talk to the hollow skull that was Darth Vader. Talking to him always helped, even if only a little.

Kylo explained the Force was tricking him, giving him strange dreams, not warning him about General Hux’s presence but letting him search his mind and emotions, whispering he was on the right track while withholding information. Kylo couldn’t understand what was going on. Was the Light intervening or was he less in tune with the Dark side? He had to meditate.

Sitting down on the floor, he closed his eyes and let his breathing even out. Not moving for hours, his mind as empty as he could achieve, he allowed the Force to take hold of him. The Force was trying to show him something but it was unclear. One path would lead to grandeur while the other… he wasn’t sure. Again he saw red, felt the bite of the frost, and at the same time he saw a silhouette in white, burning hot like a star but colder than space. It was unsettling. Two paths, but he couldn’t pinpoint what was the action that would lead to one or the other. Somehow, he felt it was linked to General Hux. Why? He didn’t know. That didn’t make any sense to him. Only a couple of people in that galaxy could change his fate and a mere soldier couldn’t be one of them. That, he was sure of.

His meditation was interrupted by the insistent buzz from his quarters door. He tried to ignore it but the sound grated on his nerves. He stood up, stretched as much as he could to relieve the numbness from his limbs, then slowly walked to the door. To his surprise, the general stood behind the door, disapproval written all over his face.

 

“Don’t you ever check your datapad?” Hux quipped the moment the door slid open, searching Kylo’s mask for any reaction. “Or even your comlink?”

“I’m busy, General. Besides, if anything urgent happens, I’m sure you’ll find me.”

“I am not your personal lackey, Ren. Behave like the co-commander that you are for once,” Hux chided him. “I’ve been informed Lor San Tekka is headed for Jakku.”

Kylo hummed. “That’s just like him,” he commented. “He’s familiar with the local population. He’ll stay there for a while. I’ll make preparations to catch him.” He noticed the strange glance the general shot him. “Something on your mind?”

“You seem to know a lot about Lor San Tekka,” Hux noticed. “Do you personally know him or is it the Force that whispers in your ear?”

“I knew him, a long time ago,” Kylo admitted which made Hux raise his eyebrows. Obviously he wasn’t expecting any reply. “Don’t worry, that will not prevent me from doing what I need to get to the map.”

“I certainly expect you to,” Hux retorted before standing a little straighter, hands clasped behind his back. “Check your damn datapad, Ren,” he scolded.

 

Ren watched the general turn and walk down the corridor. He shook his head and went back inside. It was soon time for his little show-off. Strangely enough, the hype hasn’t come down and lots of people processioned before him to pray to his dick. Totally surreal and a bit annoying now that the novelty has passed. Though having Hux on his knees praying, or even better, caressing him, was something he wouldn’t get bored of. In fact, he wanted so much more and he was sure they were going somewhere.

He changed into his usual ‘Matt’ clothes and left his quarters, not bothering checking his datapad. Despite being a little early on the schedule, he’d take his time showering.

 

(***)

 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, get on the bed, General.”

“Certainly not, why would I do that?”

“Let me do it,” Kylo insisted.

“You do realize I’m your superior officer, Matt?” Hux retorted, then shot Kylo a disbelieving glance when he snorted.

“Whatever, General. What happens here is beyond just military and pity rules, isn’t it?” Kylo speculated.

Hux opened his mouth and hesitated, most likely smelling a trap. “I guess.”

“Will you lie down and let me do it?” Kylo repeated. “I’ll pray to the old Arkanis gods for you,” he insisted when Hux seemed unsure of what to say. “I’ll honour the old gods through you.”

“Alright,” Hux conceded after a couple of seconds. That last argument must have sealed the deal.

 

That went faster and easier than Kylo expected, if he was honest. He tried not to look victorious, failed, and asked Hux where the bowls were before he changed his mind. Radiating uncertainty, the general still answered and Kylo hurried to fetch the cups. He allowed a couple of seconds for Hux to get ready then headed to the bedroom.

 

“Seriously?” Kylo asked as Hux was slowly folding his pants over a chair.

“Not everyone lives like a beast in a cave, Matt,” Hux retorted, shooting him a side glance.

“I don’t…” Kylo started before shaking his head. “Nevermind. Take your time.”

 

And that’s exactly what Hux did. Taking his clothes off one by one, carefully folding them and placing them on the chair, all under Kylo’s scrutiny who couldn’t tear his eyes away from the long and pale arms and legs, the narrow shoulders and hips. Hux didn’t seem to mind. But that was all false bravado. Kylo could tell. The more clothes went off, the more the general exuded confusion, his mind filled with warnings against regulation while the other told him he wanted that. There was just another part hidden below a layer of thoughts. Kylo knew it was about him but he couldn’t access it without giving himself away. Maybe he should tell Hux he was Kylo Ren and not Matt a radar technician. But he couldn’t bring himself to admit it just yet.

Finally, Hux laid down on the bed, towel under his hips, making Kylo smile. If he knew what Kylo had in mind, he’d place towels all over the comforter.

Kylo took a step closer, admiring the view in front of him. The general was elegance rolled in military severity, lean limbs and mean mind prompt to action, carefully enveloped in soft velvet. Kylo’s eyes didn’t miss the little underbelly pouch, the roundness of his shoulders or the delicate muscles that he was sure could kill a man with the proper weaponry. Or even maybe barehanded? He felt a thrill travel his spine. Soft and deadly. Cold and burning hot. The general was all antonyms and Kylo loved that dichotomy.

He took another step forward and noticed the half-hard cock of the general.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” he whispered as he kneeled on the bed.

 

Hux hadn’t expected such a praise, that much was obvious. After a fleeting smile, he gulped down whatever he wanted to say and turned a hard gaze on Kylo.

 

“Please get on with it,” he told him.

“We have all the time in the universe,” Kylo replied, still under Hux’s spell, which broke when the general snorted.

“We really don’t. I have work to do, Matt. If you’re not willing to hurry up, let’s just switch and--”

“Don’t move,” Kylo cut him. “I’ll honour you. I’ll worship you.”

“It’s not me who—”

“It’s you, Hux. And your gods through you,” Kylo said in a low voice. “Please, let me…” he trailed off, his hands getting sweatier by the second, his whole body on fire. Whether of the fear to be thrown out or to finally be able to touch the general’s tender flesh, he did not know. Kylo felt restless and the anticipation did not help.

 

When Hux nodded and let his head rest on his pillow, Kylo was suddenly at a lost on where to start. He wanted to kiss every centimeter of Hux’s skin, lick him everywhere, bathe him in milk and honey, caress every part of his body. He swallowed hard, feeling himself grow hot in his pants. No, this was about Hux, not about him.

He took the bowl of honey from the nightstand and dipped a finger in before painting a line from Hux’s neck to his navel. He could feel the general’s sharp inhale beneath his index. Despite the cool air, Hux’s skin felt incredibly warm.

Kylo placed the honey back on the table and slowly leaned over Hux until his lips touched the soft skin beneath his jaw. He could taste the sweetness of honey and feel the general’s pulse speed up. This was even better than what he had hoped for. Slowly, he followed the trail, leaving kisses here, licking there, dipping the tip of his tongue in his belly button, then, feeling bold, continued until he reached Hux’s now fully erect cock.

He could hear Hux gasp when he got up and took the milk cup, only lukewarm by now, and dripped the liquid over the head, watching as it ran down the shaft, spread on his hips and down his balls. Kylo could not help but smile as he leaned down to lick Hux clean, hearing his heavy breathing, feeling the spasms of his lower belly as his muscles contracted. He then spread a bit of honey and repeated his licking, only to engulf Hux’s cock in his mouth once clean.

 

“Kriff,” Hux swore as his penis hit the back of Kylo’s throat. “You’re so hot…”

 

When he felt a hand land on his head, Kylo couldn’t restrain himself anymore and sucked in earnest, taking as much of Hux as he could, lapping at the length when he needed to breathe. Hux was coming undone. His eyes were closed and his grip tight on Kylo’s hair.

It was almost too much for Kylo but it was only just the beginning. Hux was close, he could tell. Which was why he ignored it for a while, preferring to pepper kisses and sucklings to his hips, inside of his thighs, neck and nipples.

 

“That’s… way beyond… prayers,” Hux panted after a particularly eager teasing on his pink chest.

“Consider this,” a kiss on the blooming mark Kylo just left, “a deeper” another kiss on the other side “and more reverent” a lick below Hux’s ear “prayer,” he said before sucking on the delicate skin, making the general moan.

 

If there was a sweeter sound, Kylo did not know it. Even when he first lit his lightsaber, he didn’t feel that excited as when Hux’s sighs and heavy exhalations reached his ears. He kissed the same place and felt Hux shiver beneath him. He dutifully noted Hux’s most sensitive spots, what caused which reaction. The general did not disappoint. His neck and nipples were the most tender, making Hux gasp at every touch. However, it was the licks and kisses on his lower abdomen and inner-thighs that made his dick throb.

Kylo was so hard in his pants, it was bordering painful.Then again, tonight was about Hux and getting Hux off. He would deal with himself later.

Leaving a trail of kisses and hickeys along the torso and abdomen, he reached Hux’s angry red cock.

 

“Lovely,” Kylo whispered before engulfing him once more, his left hand on his balls while his right kept Hux’s hips on the mattress.

“Stars…” Hux groaned, placing both hands on Kylo’s head. “I… I’m…”

 

Kylo moaned. He understood what the general was trying to tell him. He got him and wanted to let Hux know without removing his lips from the beautiful cock. He sucked harder, bobbing his head like he learned to so many years ago. Hux was close, so close. The Force wasn’t needed for once. The bitter taste on his tongue and the heavy breathing in his ears were clear enough.

Using his left hand to help when his mouth wasn’t fully on Hux, he moved faster, took him deeper, encouraged by the fingers locked in his hair. It took a few seconds but then he was rewarded with a loud groan and warmth filling his mouth.

 

“Kriff… Kriff… hell…” Hux panted as he emptied himself in Kylo’s mouth, who continued his hand movements during his orgasm. “I’m… sorry…”

 

Kylo didn’t care. In all truth, he was glad Hux couldn’t restrain himself for longer; it was rewarding. He took everything Hux gave him and happily swallowed. A hiss gave a good indication that the general was getting over-sensitive. Carefully, Kylo drew back and let himself sit next to Hux. He was beaming. He knew he was. That was something he hadn’t done nor felt in many years. But he was so proud of himself, proud of what he did, proud of bringing Hux to ecstasy.

He also couldn’t tear his eyes away from Hux, sweaty and sprawled on the bed, looking like an underfed starfish rather than the First Order posterboy. The man simply looked gorgeous. Wrecked, heavy breathing, his hair dishevelled instead of the carefully crafted hairstyle he usually wore. His lips were more pinkish. He must have bitten his lower lip, which gave Kylo another wave of satisfaction. He did that. He did that to _the_ General Hux.

 

“I’m sorry, Matt,” Hux repeated when his breathing slowed.

 

That immediately brought Kylo’s reverie down. He really should tell Hux who he really was. He just didn’t want to. What if that caused them to stop doing this? No, he wasn’t ready just yet.

 

“It’s okay, Hux. I’m glad.”

 

It took several more seconds for Hux to feel ready to clean himself. As the general headed to his refresher, Kylo looked around the room. What was he supposed to do, now?

 

“I can help you,” Hux started. “With that,” he pointed toward Kylo’s obvious bulge in his pants.

To his own surprise, Kylo shook his head. “It’ll go away, eventually. I’ll… I think I should go.”

Hux kept his eyes on him for longer than really acceptable. “I don’t usually do that,” he finally said. “But I’ll offer again. To get you off.”

“I…” Kylo’s will almost wavered. However a chill at the base of his neck, most likely the Force, hinted that he should refuse. “Next time. Tomorrow.”

Hux frowned, before shrugging, faking indifference. “As you wish, Matt,” he said before disappearing inside the refresher.

 

Kylo let a long sigh out. The Force was literally telling him to leave. He felt out of place here.. Maybe it was not the right time for him to stay. He stood up and removed the wet towel from the bed. He threw it in the bin for the droïds to wash it later. Then he made the bed, fluffed the pillows, which he didn’t even do for himself, took the cups while noticing he didn’t even use half of each, and placed them back behind a wooden door, on a counter in Hux’s emergency office.

His own cock still painfully hard in his pants, he took a last glance and left Hux’s quarters. Yes, he was proud of himself, yes he was satisfied on a spiritual level. On a physical, less so. His hardness would wither and if he was lucky, he wouldn’t feel frustrated. Again, he reminded himself, it was about the general tonight. And he did his job.

 

(***)

 

Kylo was fed up. It had been two full hours and he had turned and turned in his bed like a useless piece of meat. His erection now long gone, he felt hollow. Knowing sleep wouldn’t come any time soon, he got up and dressed himself, carefully placing his helmet over his bed head, then strolled to the bridge.

The crew was rotating on a clever six shifts period. Depending on the rank, the presence could go from two mandatory shifts to five, or sometimes in Hux’s case, or even Phasma and Kylo, up to six. Sleep was for the weak, Kylo always thought. Obviously so did the general and the captain.

Despite a few side glances, the majority of the crew kept busy. There was always something going on somewhere on a ship this size, especially with a crucial mission like the one they had: destroy the Resistance and the Jedis.

He headed for a console but was stopped by an officer. A sergeant, he noticed after a quick look at the stripes.

 

“Sir,” the sergeant said. “We have been trying to contact you but could not reach you.”

He raised an eyebrow, which she could not see. Beginning a sentence with an accusation? Either she was bold or she had no sense of preservation. “I’m here now,” he simply replied.

“Yes sir. We received a message from one of our spies on Jakku. A ship matching the description from Lor San Tekka’s has broken atmo thirty minutes ago,” she explained.

The hair on his neck rose. That was what he was waiting for. The thrill, knowing his prey would soon fell right into his trap. “Good. Very good.”

“What orders, sir?”

“How long for the Finalizer to hyperjump to Jakku?”

Immediately, the sergeant looked at her datapad and after a short calculation turned her gaze back on Kylo. “Approximately three hours. Should we prepare for the jump?”

“Set the coordinates but wait for my order.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

She saluted him then headed for another sergeant to give the information. Kylo turned to face the console. He did not look at it. Instead, he closed his eyes. Lor San Tekka was just a grasshopper jump away. He wanted to wait one standard day before taking any action, not wanting to spook the old man, but a dreadful suspicion tightened his insides. The Force. Why, after playing coy for a few days, was the Force acting so present again? He took a deep breath, so loud that it could be heard through his vocoder. He needed to find the right course of action. He ignored the eyes on him, the usual noise of the beehive that was the Finalizer, and let his senses stretch.

Something was moving, at the far end of his perception. Something good… and bad? The Light was interfering, again! He had to focus on the Dark side. Pain always helped, though he couldn’t punch himself on the bridge. That would be messy. He chose to focus on his frustration, that he couldn’t--

His thoughts came to a brusk halt under the heavy weight of the realization. He did not know the feeling of the general’s inner knees on his lips! He hadn’t done it, so focused he was on the upper body parts and the beautiful erect cock. He had missed the opportunity to tickle Hux behind his knees, how could he?

No, this was not the time to think about that.

He didn’t even kiss the lovely asscheeks, an intrusive thought provided. Crap! Nor the general’s back, licking his spine until he felt goosebumps on the general’s skin. Double crap!

No. No no no! That was borderline insanity! His thoughts couldn’t rush to Hux while he was focused on trying the best approach to capture Lor San Tekka! That was…

Suddenly, he knew. It was crystal clear in his mind.

 

Kylo walked to the sergeant who received the previous information. “Are the calculations for the jump completed?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied. “Three hours and twenty four minutes until we reach Jakku.”

“Good. Make the jump but stay out of range of any signal.”

“Jump but stay hidden, got it, sir.” The sergeant typed on his screen for several seconds before looking straight ahead. Blue lights were flashing on every corner of the Finalizer, signaling to the crew an imminent jump to hyperspace. “Jump in five. Four. Three. Two. One,” the sergeant counted. There was a half-second where everything went quiet, then the bridge was filled with the blue-ish lights from the stars filtered through the transparascreens.

“Good,” Kylo congratulated. “Inform me when we reach Jakku, and not a second later. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Comlink or datapad?”

“Comlink.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

In a whirlwind of black clothes, Kylo turned on his heel. He was so close, he could feel it. The old geezer would soon meet his end. That also, he could feel. Skywalker was just one step away.

As he headed to his quarters, he also knew what he had to do. The Light had been temporarily beaten and was now licking its wounds like a feral animal. Kylo wouldn’t fall for its tricks; the Dark side has shown him his path. Find San Tekka, kill San Tekka, get the map to Skywalker, find Skywalker, kill Skywalker. Easy. But first, he had to pay another visit to the ginger eyecandy. He had tasted the fruit but did not devour it. Now was time. He knew it was.

He hurried back to his quarters and immediately retrieved his comlink. The mission was important enough that he was informed every step of the way. The number one priority was Lor San Tekka.

Then, he hesitated. His path would lead him to General Hux, that much he knew. But he just couldn’t barge into the general’s quarters in the middle of the night asking to share the pleasures of the flesh. After all, he was supposed to be Matt and, strangely enough, Hux still hadn’t figured out who he really was. Maybe it was time to come clean and announce he was not some radar technician. And yet…

Finally, he decided to come clean. But first, he had to change. He removed all his dark clothes and put on what was now Matt’s uniform. Then he left his bedroom, only to return five seconds later as he forgot his comlink. He swore between his teeth and pocketed the small device. As he was well on his way to the general’s quarters, he remembered he had forgotten something equally as important and rushed to his bedroom; he almost ransacked it before his upper-brain cells nudged him to the correct direction. He entered his refresher, found the First Order issued medikit and found two packets of lube. Perfect! Now, he was ready.

For the third time, he left his quarters and made his way to the general’s, only to deflate in front of the closed door. How was he supposed to address who he really was? Straight to the point, that would be the best for sure.

He rang, waited a full two seconds before knocking on the door. Waited another two seconds before ringing and knocking again. Then, in a hissing sound that both thrilled and unnerved Kylo, the door slid open, revealing Hux wearing only a bathrobe.

 

“What in the seven kriffing hells is--” he stopped short when his eyes fell on Kylo, mouth agape. “You? What is going on?”

 

Kylo gulped down at least a thousand words. None of them were right. He stepped inside the room while Hux took a step back, then another, until the door slid shut behind his back, leaving them in the semi-darkness of the office.

 

“Matt?” Hux asked, more insistent.

The wrong name, again. Kylo opened his mouth but his senses took over. He noticed the dark circles beneath the general’s eyes, his hairstyle that was now more disheveled than hours before, the obvious absence of sleep on his features. “You were not sleeping,” Kylo observed.

“No, I was not, but that’s hardly the point. What are you doing here?”

“I… I wanted to…” Finding the right words was difficult. Kylo felt like the child he had been, explaining why a toy was broken in so many pieces.

“Is this about earlier?” Hux questioned.

“Yes,” Kylo admitted. “And also--” Hux’s loud sigh interrupted him.

“Is this why you left some honey and milk?” Hux insisted. “In the bowls? So you’d come back later and use that as an excuse?”

“It was not my initial intention,” Kylo confessed. “But I wanted to come back. To you. I’m ready for anything.”

Hux looked at him a little suspiciously. “Haven’t we already cleared that many times?”

They had. “What you offered,” Kylo backpedaled. “I’m ready.”

It took Hux five whole seconds before answering. “Alright.” He shrugged then walked back to his bedroom. “It’s not as if I was asleep and I can do that.”

 

In Kylo’s brain, something snapped. Not the usual red veil that fell over his eyes. It was as if an intense worry had been lifted. Like the assurance that everything would be all right. Before he knew it, he rushed toward Hux and circled his waist with his arms, face hidden in the general’s neck, holding him tight.

 

Hux let out a loud huff but did not move otherwise. “What has gotten into you?”

 

In answer, Kylo kissed the skin beneath his jaw. Then again, and again, then slightly above and slightly below, not stopping until he heard Hux’s small sigh.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” Hux said in a gentle tone that Kylo had never thought the general could possess. “You’ll have to let me go,” he continued, a bit more directive.

 

Kylo reluctantly opened his arms but only to lift the general, one arm under his knees, the other around his shoulders, making the man shriek.

 

“Put me down this instant! I swear I will end you if you don’t!”

 

All tenderness had vanished and to Kylo’s disappointment, the bed was just three meters away. Still, he laid the general over the turned comforter and straddled his hips.

 

“Let’s be clear, Matt,” Hux started using his general voice, the one he used on the bridge. “You are never to do that ever again. If you do, I will airlock you before you could think of an excuse. Am I understood?”

“No reconditioning?” Kylo joked.

“That’s how serious the offense is,” Hux retorted.

Kylo made a face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any offense.”

 

When was the last time he apologized? Especially for something that trivial?

 

“You have been warned. Don’t do it again,” Hux stated, tone softer.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo teased.

Hux opened his mouth, one corner stretched into a strange smile. “Say that again,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Kylo repeated.

“Again.”

“Anything, sir.”

“On the bed, lie on your back.”

 

Hux wriggled from under Kylo and let him take his place in the middle of the bed. While Kylo made himself comfortable, strangely giddy by what was happening, Hux disappeared into the adjacent office only to come back a minute later, both cups in hands.

 

“I heated them a bit up. It’s not too warm,” he informed Kylo before placing them on the nightstand and getting rid of his bathrobe.

 

The general was now entirely naked and Kylo could admire him at his leasure. Hux was really thin but strangely soft here and there. Kylo had laid his hands on him just mere hours ago but it felt like a lifetime away.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Hux ordered.

 

Kylo immediately complied, happy that Matt’s uniform only consisted of three elements. He threw everything on the floor, again not bothering to clean up his mess, ignoring Hux’s eyerolls. Also, he was already half hard, which counted as a small feat considering they hadn’t really touched yet. The effect the general had on him was way too strong but Kylo didn’t have enough will to dwell on it now. He just wanted Hux’s hands on him and to place his own lips on the general. And more if possible.

 

“Were you in that state since you left?” Hux wondered, amused.

Kylo shook his head. “I had to go through the whole frustration phase before.”

“How was it?”

“Frustrating, obviously.”

Hux chuckled.

“Painful,” Kylo continued. “To my soul. I had wanted that evening to be about you, but a part of me wanted your attention as well.”

Hux hummed, kneeling on the bed. “I’ve got you now. Are you ready to pray?”

 

Kylo nodded and Hux poured honey over Kylo’s torso, spread it around with his index before sucking it off his finger, making Kylo’s eyes go wide.

 

“Stars, Hux,” Kylo croaked.

 

A tiny stretch on the corner of Hux’s lips gave him away. He thoroughly enjoyed seeing Kylo, -- Matt!, like this: loosing control over his desire for the First Order’s redheaded poster boy.

Before Kylo could process his discovery, Hux bent and licked Kylo clean, spending way more time than necessary on his nipples and pecs. Then Hux spread more honey over Kylo’s belly, taking his time and chuckling when a particularly ticklish lick made Kylo tense and contract his abs. To prevent Kylo from arching too much, Hux placed his hand on his side and used his weight to push him down. That certainly was an attempt but Hux was really light. Too light to really hold Kylo in place. Though Kylo humoured him and tried his best to stay in whatever position Hux wanted him. There was a certain joy that sparked deep within him when he heard Hux moan as he licked him. Kylo could feel it light his very own soul, fueling his pleasure and find the deepest corners of his very own being to set his last hesitation ablaze.

When Hux stopped his attentions, Kylo grunted. It was not enough. Hux had to continue! Instead, the general tutted him, placed the honey bowl back on the nightstand and straddled Kylo’s hips. Perhaps it was a coincidence his now fully hard dick perfectly fit between the general’s asscheeks. Whatever it was, Kylo loved it. It drove him mad. And when Hux shifted his weight and moved his hips, Kylo knew it had been on purpose. Using his feet as leverage, he made shallow thrusts just to feel Hux more, make him understand. With the remaining of his still functioning brain, he tried to find a snarky comment but was beaten to it by Hux, his hands splayed on Kylo’s chest, caressing and touching wherever he could.

 

“You are so impatient,” Hux said. “Don’t worry, we have plenty of time. Unless…”

“Hux,” Kylo growled, “you’re a tease.”

The general sneered then shifted slowly, his hands on Kylo’s shoulders while he lowered himself on him, thighs spread wider than necessary. “I haven’t even started yet,” he murmured next to Kylo’s ear.

 

Kylo felt himself fall into a pit of sensations. His throbbing cock pushing against Hux while the man kept on kissing and stroking him; his entire body from head to toe was focused on the general. With a lot of restraint, Kylo willed himself to remain as still as possible and Hux made it obvious that he saw that as a challenge. Soon, Kylo had to grasp the bedsheets and regulate his breathing otherwise he would reverse their positions and… and…

Kylo wasn’t sure. He muscles were taut from the incredible wonders Hux showed him. And to Kylo, that was a first. Yes he had had past lovers — not necessarily humans but none had shown such dedication and reverence toward him. Most of the time it had been a done deal of quick and intense pleasure, none really bothering to please the other, only seeking their own. And Kylo was fine with it. It happened more than once when his partner came before him and he had to leave, unsatisfied and still hard. It didn’t matter. He had always thought that physical pleasure was to be taken whenever he could but not something to be sought in itself. That was beneath him.

But this? Hux spending so much time kneading his muscles, licking and kissing his skin, touching lightly or heavily, sometimes pouring milk, sometimes honey, always cleaning Kylo before any could touch his bed.

Kylo was lost. He knew he was. He never experienced something like this before. This was way beyond sex. He loved it and hated it. He felt too much and too little, in control and helpless. He could only groan and moan, sometimes repeating Hux’s name over and over before switching to swearwords that made the general chuckle.

 

“Who knew you were so responsive to my touch?” Hux wondered while sitting up straighter.

“You… you…” Kylo to articulate while his brain slowly tried to piece out a coherent sentence.

“Yes, me,” Hux said, pride exuding from every cell of his body. Kylo groaned louder and gripped the sheets tighter. “If you’re ripping my linen apart, I’ll--”

“Yeah,” Kylo interrupted him. “Airlock. Reconditioning. I know,” he grumbled, his brain gears finally turning.

Hux shook his head, amused. “I was going to say that I’ll throw you out to get me new ones. No need to be that dramatic.”

“Oh… That’s it?”

“And naked.”

“I knew you were a sadist,” Kylo joked, making Hux bark a laugh.

 

For a moment, Kylo was stunned. He never saw or heard the general laugh. Not that loudly, not that openly.

 

“You’re smiling,” Hux commented, his eyes fixed on Kylo’s, a grin on his lips.

“I am?”

 

He was and he didn’t care.

 

“Yes, that’s… unsettling,” Hux continued though his expression was more awed than chastising.

“I’ll stop in a minute.”

“No. Don’t.”

 

Gazing into each other’s eyes, neither moved nor said anything for a long moment. Until Kylo couldn’t take it anymore and tried to rub his erection against Hux.

 

“You beast, is that all you want?” Hux teased him as he arched to increase the pressure.

Kylo’s breathing hitched. “Say that again.”

“Is that all you want?” Hux tried.

“No.”

“Oh…” Hux licked his lips. “Are you a beast?” he asked more seriously.

“Yes,” Kylo whispered.

“Yes, who?

“Yes, sir.”

 

Hux observed Kylo, then bit his lips for a second before laying on top of him and stretching to open the nightstand’s drawer. Kylo couldn’t resist anymore. He placed his hands on Hux’s waist and wallowed in the improbable softness of the general. As Hux stood straighter, Kylo decided he wouldn’t let go and slid his hands until they sat on the general’s thighs.

 

“Let me do it,” Kylo said when he realized the general had fished out a bottle of lube.

“With your paws?” Hux scoffed. “Certainly not. I may not look like it, but there are some delicate parts I’d rather handle myself.”

 

Instead of feeling insulted, Kylo only smirked. He knew Hux wouldn’t move from his position, still straddling him, hence giving him a good show before… Kylo forced himself to focus on Hux. If he thought about what was next, he was sure he’d come right that instant. Almost sure. So he slightly tighten his grip on Hux’s thigh and kept his gaze on him. He wouldn’t miss anything.

Soon, Hux reached behind him, fingers coated with the transparent liquid and Kylo saw, or thought he saw, the index disappear in the general. Despite the cold air, Kylo was burning hot. Seeing Hux prepare himself right there was doing things to him.

It took a long time, Kylo vaguely noticed, before Hux was finally satisfied with the stretching.

Again, they looked at each other and couldn’t turn their gazes away for a long while.

 

“Ready?” Kylo whispered.

“Ready,” Hux replied, his voice a little shaky.

 

Hux coated Kylo’s cock with lube then guided it toward his entrance.

 

“Stars,” Kylo moaned as he felt its head push in. He wanted to close his eyes but something in Hux’s expression made him focus more on him. “Stars, Hux… Stars… you...”

“Shhh… let me…”

 

Slowly easing himself down, Hux let out a strained grunt when the tip fully breached him.

 

“Kriff you’re huge,” Hux gritted, eyebrows frowned.

“You’re hot,” Kylo retorted.

“That’s a normal human body temperature,” Hux said, as if holding a stupid conversation was helping him take Kylo whole.

“That’s not… what I meant,” Kylo admitted.

“What?”

“Nothing, keep going,” Kylo encouraged him.

Hux scoffed. “Really? Keep going?” Hux repeated, “I can see you’re not the one taking a kriffing monster cock in your ass!”

“It hurts? Stop if--”

“I’m fine! I’m… fine… just…”

 

Hux shifted a little, angling his hips just a little straighter, then continued to lower himself, one hand on Kylo’s dick, the other on his hips. Until, finally, after what felt like eternity, Kylo was fully sheathed inside Hux.

 

“Kriff…” Hux swore. “Kriffing… hell…”

 

Kylo let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding. Yes, it felt good. Incredibly good even. But that’s not what got to him. At this very moment, he was where he belonged. Never had he felt better. Never had anyone cared so much about his own pleasure and given that much. He realized he had missed something he never knew. And it was here, with _the_ General Hux that he found it.

He could almost feel his heart combust and his mind blast open just as the Force enveloped them both. He looked up at Hux who’s mouth was slightly agape. The general was moving slowly up and down, testing the limits of his own body and, obviously, enjoying it thoroughly.

Before he could stop himself, Kylo surged straighter. He wanted to kiss Hux. He needed it! But the general saw it and in a quick reaction, turned his head. Kylo’s lips ended on his jaw and he did not care. If Hux did not want to kiss him, it was alright. There was no rush. They would do this again, sharing this, whatever it was. Kylo knew it, he could feel it. They were meant to be together. The Force wanted it.

He kissed every part Hux was willing to give, which was everything but his lips. Kylo took everything and was glad for it. His own hands had moved and were now kneading Hux’s small asscheeks. He even ventured an index to feel himself linked in the general. He almost lost it. But Hux had other ideas in mind. Placing his hands on Kylo’s shoulders, he forced him back on the bed and when he was satisfied that he wouldn’t interrupt again, Hux started to move in earnest, thighs straining to keep him up before letting himself down on Kylo’s cock.

They both knew they wouldn’t last long. Hux soon had his head thrown back, eyes closed, while Kylo’s hands on his hips helped him up and down, impaling the sweet general on his erection. The room was filled with groans and whimpers, the obscene sound of flesh slapping accompanying them.

 

“Ah… kriff…” the general panted. “I’m… close…”

 

So was Kylo. He had been for quite some time. Using only his left hand to help Hux, Kylo placed his right on Hux’s gorgeous leaking cock and pumped a few times before the general came with a shout. It was too much. Kylo followed, a loud groan escaping his lips as he felt himself throb in Hux, filling him up with his come.

 

“You… are… a beast,” Hux grumbled.

Kylo was high. He knew he was. Which was probably why he spread Hux’s come on his stomach with his fingers while chuckling. “Look who’s talking,” he said, holding his dirty hand up.

 

Hux shook his head but did not comment. It took a moment for Kylo to shrink and slip out of Hux who immediately stepped down from Kylo and the bed.

 

“I’ll wash myself. Don’t clean yourself on the sheets,” Hux warned and wobbled on shaky legs to his refresher.

 

Kylo looked around but only saw his white tank top. He decided that would do just fine. He cleaned himself the best he could and threw the cloth on the floor. He had to leave and sooner rather than later.

He chose to wait just a minute more. He felt so good. The room reeked of sex and he loved it. He rolled over and closed his eyes. That part of the bed was cold but smelled like Hux and standard First Order detergent. He really could get used to that. But now, he had to leave, he reminded himself as the comforter covered his shoulders. Thank the Force!

 

 

(to be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kylo woke up slowly. How long was he asleep? Clearly not long enough. There was a noise, monotonous and on a loop, that drilled into his skull. What was it? What was it!

And he forgot to shut the lights off, just his luck. He snuggled under his comforter until he could ignore both the sound and the light.

He almost managed to tune everything out when the comforter was removed, leaving him to deal with the cold air of the Finalizer. Naked, he noticed.

 

“Your comlink,” a half-dressed Hux stated, dropping the small device on his face.

 

Slowly, he remembered what had happened just a few hours before. Or was it hour? He couldn’t tell. He smiled at Hux, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Hey, General Hux,” Kylo said, one knee up as he stood on one elbow.

“Hey, yourself,” Hux replied after an exaggerated eyeroll.

“Feeling good, General?”

“Don’t be cocky,” Hux huffed. “Answer your damn comlink.”

Kylo obliged. “Yes,” he said after placing the device next to his mouth.

Immediately, a voice could be heard. “Lord Ren? Sergeant Unamo speaking, sir. We just received an urgent communication from one of our spy on Jakku.”

Crap. That was never a good sign. If the old geezer had fled already because Kylo made a miscalculation. “I’m listening.”

“A X-Wings has been spotted next to a village,” Unamo said. “It’s most likely that the Resistance has found the target already.”

Double-crap. “We are still in hyperspace.” It was not a question.

“Yes, sir.”

“ETA?”

“Twenty minutes approximately.”

Triple-crap. “Contact Captain Phasma immediately. I want her and her troops ready to descend on Jakku in fifteen minutes.”

“Is there a meeting point, sir?”

“Hangar bay two,” Kylo ordered. “Brief her.”

“Of course, sir,” Unamo replied before cutting the communication.

 

That was bad. Very bad. If the Resistance got hold of the old geezer, chances were his moth… the Resistance general would manage to bring Skywalker back from exile. She was good like that. He could not let that happen. With Skywalker back, a new generation of Jedi would raise. That was unacceptable. Supreme Leader would…

His train of thought stopped right this instant. If Snoke felt his unease, his fear, he would immediately know Kylo was failing his mission. He could not disappoint Supreme Leader. Not for something like this. Every means necessary to stop Skywalker from returning, even if he had to kill the man himself.

In fact, he would do it, to ensure no new Jedi would rise. No Skywalker, no Jedi.

Kylo decided it was now time for him to fulfill his destiny and get rid of the Jedi once and for all.

He threw the comlink on the bed and stood up. There were some information he had to pass on to Phasma if he wanted this mission to be a success. Though, something stopped him from moving. He turned his head and saw Hux, standing still next to the bed, eyes fixed on him.

 

“So… Matt,” Hux started, insisting on the name as he usually did. “You better get going.”

 

Quadruple-crap.

 

“You heard.”

“Of course I heard,” the general replied as if talking to an idiot. Maybe Kylo was an idiot after all. He quickly scanned Hux with the Force but did not find any trace of anger or irritation. Just the usual burning cold persona layered in deep self-esteem issue.

“You knew,” Kylo stated.

“Of course I knew,” Hux scoffed. “What? Was I really supposed to believe you were a mere radar technician? Named Matt?”

“I suppose not,” Kylo replied even if he wished he had the guts to admit his own stupidity at believing he could get away with it. He liked being Matt. Matt’s life was simple. The fate of the galaxy didn’t rest on a technician’s shoulders.

“Then, what is the matter?” Hux asked, frowning.

“Nothing, I just…” His gaze fell on the floor. It was too early to discuss that now.

“You just what?” When Kylo did not reply, Hux sighed. “Should I call you Kylo from now on?”

Kylo turned to Hux so quickly his vertebrae popped. “Yes! That’s my name.”

“Alright, Kylo. Then, get going. Or should I remind you of the importance of this mission?”

Kylo shook his head, bending to retrieve his pants he quickly put on. “No need.” He grabbed his tank top, saw the crusted semen, made a face and carefully rolled it in a bowl. The droïds will clean it later. As he hurried to leave the general’s quarters, he stopped next him. “When did figure it out?”

“That you were Kylo Ren, destroyer of consoles and bully of officers?” Hux questioned.

“Bully? I don’t…” Kylo shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Yes, when did you know?”

“Since “I’m Matt” I had my suspicions. But “I’m a radar technician” was a dead giveaway. We don’t have any Matt aboard the Finalizer, and certainly not among the radar technicians,” Hux explained.

“Oh, come on, Hux. You can’t tell me that you know every person on this ship?”

It must have been the wrong thing to say. The general stood straighter and his amiable attitude changed into the one he usually had on the bridge while addressing a Kylo Ren in full gear. “I certainly try to. And if I have to admit my difficulties with the troopers, I know every damn officer that will walk in those corridors and every kriffing technician that will lay a hand on my ship!” He waited two seconds for the information to sink in Kylo’s brain before continuing. “And now get out of my quarters and prepare yourself for the mission or shall I do it myself?”

Kylo opened his mouth, sudden anger flaring inside him. That was his mission, his test, his proof to Snoke how capable he was. But Hux had a point. He wasted too much time already. “This conversation isn’t over, General,” he shouted to Hux before leaving the quarters.

 

He hurried to his own room and changed into his fighting gear, his lightsaber a familiar and reassuring weight on his hip. When the helmet clicked over his head, he felt that something was off. The discussion with Hux had left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth and he loathed to admit it but he felt better with Hux on his side than against him. They used to antagonize but now that he had tasted the general’s approval and softer side, he knew he’d thrive to earn them again.

Black clothes flying behind him, he entered the hangar bay and saw Captain Phasma waiting for him.

 

“Captain,” he greeted. “I believe there are some details I must share with you,” he said.

 

Three minutes later, the Finalizer exited hyperspace. Jakku was in sight. The next second two shuttles and his Upsilon-class ship left the hangar and headed to the dried wasteland. Kylo had a mission to accomplish.

 

(***)

 

The mission didn’t go as planned and his frustration was only tempered by the fact that he had killed that useless old man and that he had captured a member of the Resistance. In less than an hour, the captive would spill his guts and tell them where the map was hidden.

Soon, he would face Skywalker.

But first, he had a conversation to have with a certain General Ginger. As his Upsilon-class flew toward the Finalizer, he ordered one of the trooper to contact the Star Destroyer. As per usual, he had no comlink nor datapad with him. He instructed he had urgent information to communicate to General Hux and would meet him as soon as they reached the Finalizer.

When he laid foot in the hangar bay, the prisoner had already been brought for questioning. Kylo’s role would have to wait for the information.

Not wanting for anyone to ask for his report, he stomped his way through the Finalizer’s corridors until he faced Hux’s quarters closed door.

He rang.

Nothing.

He rang again, longer.

Still nothing.

Extending his hand, he let the Force surround him and flow toward the locks. The doors were locked and the general was not present at the moment. Well, that was frustrating. Maybe he should wait for Hux inside. Though he had a faint idea that Hux wouldn’t like to have his quarters breached, even by Kylo.

The other solution was to meet the general on the bridge, which Kylo absolutely refused to do.

He had to wait. Kylo Ren. Waiting in front of General Hux’s quarters. It was so ridiculous it was laughable.

Thankfully, as he decided he’d go back to his own rooms, the Force warned him. Hux was on his way. Good.

 

“General Hux,” Kylo greeted him when he saw the flaming ginger hair appear at the end of the corridor.

 

If possible, Hux walked faster until he reached his own quarters. He unlocked the doors.

 

“Inside,” he hissed at Kylo.

“Can’t two commanders discuss matters openly?” Kylo teased as he walked inside the small office.

“I know that’s not what you want to talk about, Kylo. Or am I wrong?” the general retorted as the door slid shut behind them. “Light seventy percent.”

Kylo smiled. He had not missed the use of his name. “You’re right.” He placed his hands on his helmet and removed it.

“How did it go, by the way?”

“Aren’t you already aware?” Kylo asked.

“I am, but I want to know from you.”

Kylo’s smile widened. “Limited casualties on our side. Lor San Tekka is dead. He won’t be able to tell a living soul where Skywalker is hiding.”

“Good. And the map?”

“That’s what your professional interrogators will find out. We captured a Resistance fighter.”

Hux shook his head. “Not any fighter. Their best pilot. Poe Dameron.”

Kylo froze. He had known the man. Long ago. In another life. “Well, consider it a gift,” he said.

“A gift, really? For what?”

“For the old gods,” Kylo said, his voice lower.

Hux clicked his tongue. “Kylo,” he murmured, then hesitated for a second before sighing, his whole posture slouching a little. “Should we continue this little thing?”

“Why shouldn’t we?” Kylo wondered. “Just don’t call me Matt.”

Hux chuckled. “I got really used to call you Matt.”

“Did you really think my name was Matt?” Kylo wondered, placing his helmet on Hux’s desk in a loud thunk.

Hux shrugged. “I thought it might be your secret identity. Your Sith name. Darth Matt, perhaps.”

Kylo looked away but couldn’t keep his hilarity. “Darth Matt, seriously?”

“Why not?” Hux protested and moved to lean on his desk, right next to Kylo.

“You cannot be serious. It was the first name that came to mind when the trooper asked. By the way, showing my dick in the communal refresher? Not happening anymore. You have total exclusivity.”

“As much as I know I should feel privileged, I must ask you to keep doing it,” Hux said, his voice firm.

Kylo groaned. “When are you going to fix those kriffing pipes? And no, I won’t show myself around.”

Hux slightly tilted his head. “They’ve been repaired since two days ago.”

“What? And you didn’t tell me?”

“Check your damn datapad, Kylo!”

Kylo let out an exasperated sigh. “You could have told me. It’s not as if I wasn’t here each morning and evening,” he quipped.

“I thought we were doing a…” Hux hesitated. “I don’t know, a roleplay or something. In all honesty I thought you were messing with me at first. I really did not think you’d show your… prick around.”

Kylo frowned. “Were you making fun of me?” He couldn’t help but feel a pang of betrayal.

“No, of course not,” Hux replied calmly. “You have no idea how many requests I received to order the mysterious Matt the radar technician to show his mystic dick in other ‘freshers.” His eyes widened a bit. “So many…” He shrugged once more. “Anyway, it worked. The results went through the roof. All those who witnessed your especially well endowed manhood performed better than they ever did. Which is why you’re going to continue doing this.”

Kylo laughed, then realized it was not a joke. “No, Hux. I refuse. This is not my path.”

“Well, I must insist.”

“Hux, no.”

“You had no problem showing it to me,” Hux argued.

“And you had no problem pouring kriffing milk and honey on my dick just to get you off!” Kylo protested a bit too vehemently but he had a point to prove.

“What? No, I was serious. I really did pray to the old gods,” Hux explained and moved to stand in front of Kylo. “Did you really think I was trying to take advantage of you by jerking you off?” When Kylo did not reply, Hux added “You were the one with the false identity, always pushing to get in my pants! If anyone should feel used, that’d be me!”

“Oh please, come down off your damn high horse, Hux.”

“My…” Hux opened his mouth just to close it shut the very next second. He stood straighter and Kylo could feel the hurt being pushed down by Hux’s mind.

“Okay, I’m sorry. That was not how I wanted this discussion to go,” Kylo apologized. For the second time in less than two days. Hux really was special to him.

 

Hux took a step back, still looking hurt but he seemed to be trying to get over it. He glanced at his datapad which was blinking furiously. He read a note, then placed it down. His face was now more serious than before.

 

“What is it?” Kylo asked.

“The prisoner is still resisting.”

“Ah…” Kylo his head. “Look, let’s forget this stupid conversation. I used you, you used me, we’re even.”

“We’re really not,” Hux insisted.

“Hux!”

“Alright, alright.” He held his hands up in an appeasing gesture. “Let’s say we’re even. What now?”

 

In all honesty, Kylo did not think that far. He felt the little hairs on his neck prickle. He was not sure about what to say and that did not happen often. Only when Hux was involved, it seemed.

 

“We could continue to use each other,” he suggested.

“Kylo, I’m serious. You’re out of the military chain of command but you are the co-commander of this vessel. And you know that affairs with high ranking officers are a difficult matter,” Hux protested. “And you will still do your part of the work and go back to the damn refresher.”

“No, I won’t. And I don’t give a kriff about your petty military chain of command,” Kylo retorted.

“You are part of it, whether you like it or not,” Hux countered. “You must obey the First Order rules, even if that seemed almost impossible for you so far.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you don’t have the best track record of following orders,” Hux explained.

“I follow Supreme Leader’s guidance to the letter, don’t you dare say I don’t.”

“You have to follow the First Order’s rules, not only Snoke’s. We can’t have an element such as you on the loose.”

“Such as me?” Kylo exclaimed. “On the loose? That’s rough coming from someone who wants me to show my cock to the galaxy!”

“Not the galaxy, just the believers on this ship.”

“Not gonna happen! End of discussion.”

“End of discussion?” Hux repeated with a warning tone.

“End of discussion,” Kylo stated.

 

When Hux stood at parade rest, shoulders low and posture straighter than a broom, Kylo groaned. It was not where he wanted this conversation to end. Again, he had to be the bigger man.

 

“Not that discussion, obviously,” he backpedaled.

“And which discussion is ended exactly?” Hux wondered, voice clipped.

Kylo sighed. “Alright, let’s just forget it all, okay?”

“And?”

“And?” Kylo repeated.

“And?” Hux asked again. “And then what?”

 

A kriffing loop. They were caught in a kriffing neverending loop. He could now feel his skin prickle, for whatever reason. Usually it was the Force’s doing but he did not get any other indication. He had to look out. But for what?

He focused his attention back on Hux who radiated annoyance and his displeasure toward Kylo.

 

“Kylo,” Hux insisted.

“You know what?” Kylo said suddenly said, pushed by Hux’s impatience before he could get his thoughts in check. “Let’s fuck. Right now.”

 

The pressure on his neck got so bad that it felt like  frostbite, to the point of being physically painful.

 

“I’m sorry?” Hux asked, separating each word with a good second of silence.

“Let’s fuck. For good luck. For the old gods of Arkanis. For whoever or whatever lunacy you come up with, I don’t care. Then we’ll see what’s next. Deal?”

 

As each word passed his lips, Hux’s mouth fell into a thin line and his eyes narrowed. Kylo knew he was saying the wrong thing. He was burying himself alive and did not seem capable of stopping the flow of stupidity from leaving his mouth.

Somewhere, on the verge of his perception, Kylo could feel disappointment. As if a thousand voices collectively sighed and moaned. It was unsettling. Was the Force itself upset with him?

There was a long fleeting moment where no one talked, Hux’s hard gaze burning into Kylo. He could have tried to save something, but he kept silent.

 

“You should leave,” Hux finally said, in contained anger.

“Hux, you --”

“We’re done here, Ren,” Hux interrupted. “There is nothing more to be said.”

 

The use of his other name did not slip Kylo’s attention. Anger bubbled inside him. Kylo had been nice enough to play Hux’s little game and now that he wanted a change of rules, the general went back to being the uptight asshole he had always been. Kylo had been so wrong to believe the general had a soft side. He…

No.

He stopped his thoughts right there. Besides, he had better things to do than play house with Hux.

Kylo stood from the desk and took his helmet. Anger was slowly making its way to fury. He had to leave now or he’ll have a gesture he’d regret his entire life.

 

“Kriff you, Hux,” Kylo spat before placing the helmet over his head and storming out of the general’s quarters.

 

Somewhere behind him, he vaguely heard Hux shout something in the lines of never wanting to see Kylo’s face again. Well, he could whine and beg; Kylo wouldn’t show his face or anything else.

He stomped to the bridge and was immediately met by Lieutenant Mitaka.

 

“Sir, we received news from the interrogation room. The prisoner is resisting all forms of interrogation. Following our protocol, you are to—”

“I’ll deal with him myself,” Kylo snarled. Interrogating the Resistance’s best pilot: an offering on a silver plate for Kylo’s mind which desperately wanted a distraction from the whole Hux fiasco.

 

(***)

 

Kylo Ren was not happy. At this very moment, he was especially not happy. Today had been the, possibly, worst day of his entire life. And there had been some really bad days. Yes, he was now more or less comfortably lying on a cot, his clothes wet and cold. Yes, he was alive. Yes, he had, apparently, made it off Starkiller. Still.

On top of of that terribly gone wrong day, he was sure of two things. First, contrary to Supreme Leader’s statements, too much pain would lead to passing out and not enforcing Kylo’s strength. Second, he did not feel stronger nor more connected to the Force after…

Nope! His own mind refusing to deal with that topic right now, he decided to retrace his last memories. He had been shot and stabbed. That much he remembered. He also felt the planet’s agony. If he was honest, he had felt its pain for years, since the drilling for Starkiller base had started but what he had just experienced? That was another level. To be on the surface of a planet that’s shrieking in distress. The planet died right under his feet. And he certainly wouldn’t want to experience that again in his life.

He was left in the snow, dying, overheating and yet freezing cold. Thank to his anger, what a powerful engine anger can be!, he had stood up, found his lightsaber, and trailed toward the base. He had been running on fumes, his fury the only fuel that he needed to stand upright and find a shuttle that would pick him up.

The last thing he remembered was said shuttle. After that, only a blurr. And now, he was left with nothing. Almost nothing. He could feel the lightsaber weight on his hip. His clothes, still wet and still cold. And… a part of his conscience told him he still had his Master, Supreme Leader who would make things right. Another part of himself was shaking his head, disappointed to see Kylo still believing in Snoke. Snoke was using him, that much was obvious. No! He couldn’t go down that road. Not after all these years, not after what he’d done. Not after…

His eyes prickled. He kept them closed but tears were still escaping, betraying what he had known but refused to admit, betraying what he now felt but refused to acknowledge, betraying the mourning that was slowly seeping into him for his hideous action.

 

“I know you’re awake, I can hear your thoughts from here.”

 

Kylo sighed.

 

“Also you’re crying.”

 

Kylo opened his eyes and saw Hux sitting on a bench next to his right hip. After a quick glance around, he noticed they were alone. Hux must have shooed the troopers to the cockpit or the holds. He looked at Hux. He had dark circles under his red-rimmed eyes and even his perfect hairstyle was in disarray.

 

“You’re welcome, by the way,” Hux continued. “For saving your sorry arse and sedating you,” he explained as Kylo’s reply didn’t come, too busy wiping his face clean with his dirty sleeve.

“You sedated me,” Kylo finally said.

“Either that or I’d have to shoot you in both legs and possibly the head,” Hux said. “You were… delirious. Screaming and…” Hux made a vague hand gesture. “ Resisting any help. You threw two stormtroopers against a tree and the other into the rift.”

“Oh…” Kylo whispered. That sounded like him. Unfortunately, he couldn’t recall any of this.

“Finally you agreed to come onboard the shuttle. You passed out the moment you set foot on it. We had to carry you here.”

“We?”

“The troopers.”

“Ah.”

“You lost a lot of blood,” Hux continued. “Don’t move for now, we used all the bacta we had but…” Hux trailed off.

“You had to choose which injury to treat first,” Kylo finished for him. “How did you get me onboard?”

“I ordered you to.”

“Really?” Kylo asked, genuinely surprised, leveling his head to watch Hux.

“With the rights words, it was easy,” Hux simply said.

 

Kylo let his head fall back on the makeshift pillow.

 

“Snoke wants to complete your training,” Hux informed. “We’ll stop on the Finalizer, then I’ll bring you to him.”

 

Snoke. His Master. The one who was to guide him and release his full potential. A strange feeling curled deep within him, making his insides tighten and his muscles contract. He wasn’t sure how to name it. Disappointment, failure, or betrayal. It grew by the second. And here he was, Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, laying on a cot, having lost more blood than humanly possible and fleeing what was most likely his doing. He had failed. From the map to Skywalker and even Hux. He had failed. He was an utter failure.

 

“I’m sorry,” he managed to choke, eyes closed once again when he felt tears ready to roll down his temples.

Hux didn’t answer immediately. Kylo half expected the general to kick him off the cot and stomp on him until he died the most shameful death of the galaxy. Instead, he heard him sigh. With just a spark of the Force, Kylo tried to gauge the general’s mood and was surprised to not feel any anger. Only sadness. No. Bitterness. And exhaustion. “You’ll have to be more specific,” Hux finally said, his voice leveled, not betraying the despair he was most likely slowly falling into.

“Starkiller,” Kylo answered. “I felt the planet die but I’m not sure… I’m sure my actions lead to its destruction.”

“Starkiller exploded. We’re actually lucky to even be alive. Remind me to promote the pilot.” He remained silent for a few seconds then. Most likely searching for the right words but finding none. “Don’t flatter yourself Ren,” Hux continued, once he gave up on correctly articulating his thoughts. “Yes, I’m ninety percent sure you were involved in the destruction of my life’s work, but… according to the first reports, it was a team effort.” He laughed, forced and sarcastic. “You’re not that special, Ren. The planet’s shields were lowered, the Resistance somehow managed to bomb the thermo-oscillator and finish the job with their lousy X-Wings because no Tie Fighter managed to take them down.” He chuckled once more. It gritted on Kylo’s ears. “Like I said. Team effort.”

“You’ll build a new one. A better one,” Kylo said, knowing these were empty words.

Hux caught him. He clicked his tongue. “Maybe it’s time I focus on something else. If I can, of course.”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“If Supreme Leader doesn’t behead me, I’ll consider myself lucky.”

“He won’t,” Kylo assured.

“How do you know? I failed everything that was ordered of me.”

“You destroyed the Hosnian system,” Kylo reminded. “Also, I won’t let him.”

Hux sighed loudly. “Right, of course. Because Supreme Leader will let a useless general run free after ruining the First Order’s great weapon? I am nothing anymore, Ren. I am no one. I have nothing left to show for myself,” Hux explained, his voice a flatline that didn’t betray anything but the cold acceptance of his fate. “My path leads only to death or dishonor.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“You’ll what now? Don’t be ridiculous. You won’t go against the orders of Snoke.”

“I can and I will, should he push me to.”

“And why is that?”

Kylo hesitated, not the one used to explain his thoughts or feelings around. But then, it was Hux. The man he learned to appreciate and care for, strangely enough. He opened his eyes and looked at the general. His general. “Call me Kylo again.”

“What?” Hux asked, eyebrows raised.

“Call me Kylo again and I’ll protect you from Snoke,” Kylo said, louder.

Hux’s mouth opened a little, obviously stunned by Kylo’s words. “You… you can’t possibly be serious? After all that had happened? The… mockery?”

“I didn’t--”

“It was all just a good joke to you, wasn’t it?”

“No, it’s--”

“You parade on my ship, talking about your nonsense, and mocking others’ beliefs?”

“Hux, it’s--”

“And you want to pretend you didn’t act like a pompous brat? That it’d make me forgive you?”

 

Kylo let out a loud groan. Hux was right, of course he was. Though ‘pompous brat’ was pushing it too far. How could he convey to the general that he was trying to make amends. True, he apologized already but that was probably too weak compared to the disaster that ensued after his encounter with…

He groaned again, louder. Even his name he couldn’t say or even think. Snoke hadn’t warned him about the guilt, the pit of despair and mourning that he’d feel. Maybe he really wasn’t strong enough. Even his body started to ache all over. Especially his face. No, he thought. He was strong enough. Snoke purposefully led him here, to rot in shame. He had felt it. He had known all this was a masquerade. Even the Force warned him but he had been too blind to see it. He understood now, why the Force had acted so strangely around Hux, why he had so many nightmares, which were just a vision of a possible future. The Force wanted him to work with Hux. And perhaps more.

And he had screwed up.

Kylo groaned for a third time.

 

“Stars, will you stop doing that?” Hux scolded.

“I mean it, Hux. I do. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“What for?” Hux retorted, annoyance seeping through his clipped tone. “To redeem yourself? To make yourself feel good? Or simply because you’re hoping we’ll fuck!” he spat.

Kylo avoided his gaze. “I just won’t,” he affirmed.

 

Hux snorted. If the pain in his face, left side, thigh and right shoulder weren’t so bad, Kylo would have joked. But the pain was coming back, quicker than anticipated. He just hoped he wouldn’t require a bacta tank once on the Finalizer.

A couple of seconds later, there was a knock on the sliding door behind him followed by a whoosh.

 

“General, the Finalizer is in view and ready for our landing. ETA three minutes,” the distorted voice of a stormtrooper said.

“Good. Prepare a bacta tank for Kylo Ren.”

 

Crap.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The door slid close, leaving Hux and Kylo in the relative silence of the shuttle. Kylo could hear the engines’ constant buzz.

 

“What do you want, Hux?” Kylo finally asked, unable to bear the oppressive silence, to bear his obvious inability to communicate clearly to the one person the Force wants him to work with.

“Right now or in general?” Hux retorted, sarcasm dripping from each word.

“What do you want from me?” Kylo repeated, holding himself up on one elbow, making him wince from pain.

Hux rolled his eyes. “From you? Well, right now, I’d like you to shut up. And in general, as you will most likely be my executioner, please make my death as quick and painless as poss--”

 

Before Hux could finish his sentence, Kylo stood up, blinding pain shooting through every part of his body, but he didn’t feel it, a burning rage suddenly taking hold of him. Why couldn’t Hux just understand?!

Standing as tall as he could, Kylo took a step toward Hux, who did not look impressed. Hux rarely did. Until they were alone in Hux’s quarters. No, definitely, Kylo couldn’t let that slide between his fingers.

 

“Kriffing hell, Hux,” he breathed. “You’re more stubborn than a Hutt and possibly stupider than a tauntaun.”

Finally, Hux’s face distorted under the insult, showing emotions that were absent mere seconds ago. “How dare you!”

“What are you going to do, Hux? Send me to reconditioning? Airlock me?” Kylo taunted him.

Kylo didn’t need to say more. Hux was already up on his feet, radiating anger, and ready to fight Kylo if he had to. “I will personally airlock you, yes! You pathetic excuse of a Sith!”

“Ouch,” Kylo grimaced. “But this, this is good.”

“What?”

“This hatred that you feel? Hang to it. Doesn’t matter if it’s directed to me. But remember that I’m not the only one responsible. There’s the one who lowered the shields. And the Resistance. Keep that anger close to you. It will help you defeat them.”

“What the kriff, Ren?” Hux was frowning, now more exasperated than angry. It was alright, Kylo thought. Anything was better than apathy or self-loathing. It didn’t suit Hux.

“I said I’ll protect you,” Kylo repeated. “Believe me or don’t, it’s none of anyone’s concern. But be assured that you won’t have to fear for your life. Your only job is to get rid of the Resistance.”

“I…” Hux’s frown deepened. He made a face. “I know what my instructions are, thank you very much! Hell, Ren, you’re acting weird. Weirder than usual. What happened on Starkiller?”

Kylo snorted. “You’ll get the reports soon enough,” he simply said, turning his gaze away. He could feel the engine slow as the shuttle prepared to land in one of the Finalizer’s bays. He shook his head and faced Hux again. “We have to work together. Whether you like it or not.”

That seemed to be the breaking point to Hux who almost strangled Kylo there and then. “That’s what we were supposed to do for the past five years!” he shouted. “That’s what Snoke ordered you to do but you couldn’t give a single crap!”

“I know, I know!” Kylo tried to calm him down. “And I will never apologize enough. But I swear on the Force I will make this work. Whatever it takes, remember? Whatever, Hux. I will listen to you.”

 

Seemingly stunned, Hux opened his mouth just to close it the next second. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Kylo. He must have read something on his face that made him question his resolve.

None of them moved for a long time before the door slid open.

 

“Sir, we’ve reached the Finalizer,” a stormtrooper said, hesitant.

“Give us a minute,” Hux ordered.

 

It seemed to have pulled the general out of his many considerations.

 

“What changed?” Hux asked.

“Starkiller, the scavenger, you, many things.”

“Ren!” Hux exclaimed.

“The Force, alright?” Kylo confessed. “The Force and… you, but I’m not entirely sure in which measure. But the Force wants me to work with you and… be with you. Though that last part might be optional I wouldn’t be opposed to it. In fact, I’d encourage it.”

“I’ll be damned,” Hux said, his voice low. “It only took five years, the Force, and a terrible defeat to convince you to listen to me and work with me?”

“I wouldn’t put it exactly that way but… in essence, yes.”

“Kriffing hell. We could have avoided that disaster if you would have done your job!” Hux retorted.

Kylo hummed and nodded, immediately regretting it as his head throbbed and he could feel his clothes get wetter by the minute, possibly by his own blood. “In my opinion, we could have avoided it if we had fucked. You know. For the old gods and good luck?”

 

There was a fleeting moment where confused silence sat heavily in the little room before Hux bit his lips and started to shake. Kylo immediately took hold of his arms, helping him stand from his seizure.

As it turned out a few seconds later, that was no seizure but nervous laughter. Hux just couldn’t stop laughing, to the point that he had to sit back down, tears in his eyes and face redder than Kylo had ever seen. He kept on wheezing, doubling over and trying hard to make his hilarity stop. Kylo joined in, his nerves apparently giving up. He fell on his knees, gripping Hux’s to keep him from falling on the floor. Tears just kept on rolling on his cheeks like an infinite fountain. But when Hux finally calmed down, Kylo still cried, his laughter now stopped but not his tears. Everything that he did in the past day, the unforgivable crime he committed by his own hands was now crushing him.

 

“I killed my father,” he whispered between chokes when he felt Hux’s hand land on his uninjured shoulder.

 

Hux did not say anything, just rubbing small circles and Kylo was glad he kept silent. He couldn’t bear to talk about it now. Even the admission was weighing him down.

The door slid open again and Kylo could feel a presence who immediately retreated.

 

“We’ll deal with the aftermath later,” Hux decided, not stopping his calming gesture. “For now you need to go the medbay. Your blood has soaked through the bacta patch and is currently soaking my uniform. Get yourself back on your feet, Ren. And we’ll talk and act later.”

 

Kylo nodded, unable to say a word. He stood up, his legs wobbly beneath him. Even his vision was blurry around the edges. That was never a good sign. He headed to the opened door, walking between two stormtroopers who were standing a bit awkwardly against the durasteel panel. He walked slowly, his limp preventing him from going at his usual predatory pace, down the ramp and toward two doctors who were visibly waiting for him with a stretcher.

 

“I don’t need this,” he growled when they hurried to his side. “Guide me to the medbay,” he ordered. He was wounded and it was time to lick his wounds like the feral animal he was, but he still had his pride. And if the Finalizer was going to get covered in his blood, so be it.

“Ren!” Hux’s voice called behind him, making him stop and turn.

 

The general was standing at parade rest at the bottom of the ramp, flanked by two troopers.

 

“Your mission is now to get yourself healed.” He seemed to hesitate but that might have only been obvious to Kylo. “I am expecting a full report by tomorrow, Kylo. Understood?”

He was smiling. He knew he was smiling because of the damn pain on his face and the horrified expression of the doctor on his right. “Yes, General,” Kylo replied.

 

He closed his eyes, not yet moving. He focused his powers on Hux, found him easily and made his way to his mind.

 

“ _I will make you Emperor_ ,” he swore. “ _And I am the one who will place the crown on your head._ ”

 

Hux’s gasp was all he needed. He turned and followed the doctors. At the limit of his perception, voices were sighing from relief.

 

 

**~THE END~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this story (which was supposed to be a PWP, but can we really call it a PWP when it's 30K? ah well...).
> 
> Again, an enormous thank you to my beta reader who is awesome: kyluxtrashcompactor.  
> And to my best friend who is the bestest friend ever: jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.
> 
> If you liked the story, please leave a kudo or even better: a comment ^o^ Thank you!


End file.
